New Harry Potter's Biography
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Le véritable Harry Potter n'a rien en commun avec celui que l'on connait. Celui que l'on connait, ou croit connaitre, n'est qu'une légende.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers

Prologue

Le véritable Harry Potter n'a rien en commun avec celui que l'on connait. Celui que l'on connait, ou croit connaitre, n'est qu'une légende.

Et comme chaque légende, il y a une part de vérité dans ce que l'on nous dit: de ce petit homme brun à la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Voilà! Par exemple son physique! Bien sûr, ça, on ne peut pas trop mentir dessus. Donc, évidement, il est plutôt petit. Il est maigre, a les cheveux bruns et en bataille de son père et le yeux verts de sa mère. Et, il a cette cicatrice mondialement connue, celle en forme d'éclaire, juste au dessus de son sourcil gauche. Il est bien vrai que ses parents sont morts la nuit d'halloween l'année de son premier anniversaire. Et il est également vrai que sa cicatrice vient du sortilège que le mage noir lui a lancé ce soir là après avoir éliminé ses parents. Et malheureusement pour notre héros, il est tout aussi vrai que le Directeur de Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée d'Angleterre a eu l'idée saugrenue d'envoyer l'orphelin chez les Dursley, Pétunia Evans, épouse Dursley, était la sœur de Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry Potter.

Je dis saugrenue parce que, bien évidement, ce qui nous a été raconté à leur sujet est également vrai. Les Dursley n'ont pas pris la peine d'élever Harry Potter, encore moins de l'aimer. D'ailleurs, la seule idée de le considérer comme un membre de la famille, ce qu'il était pourtant, les dégoutaient au plus haut point.

Aussi avait-il été traité dans cette maison comme s'il était moins qu'un humain. Il devait se contenter du placard sous l'escalier pour chambre, devait servir son oncle, sa tante et son cousin lors des repas, faire le ménage de toutes la maison lorsqu'il était puni et, surtout, il ne devait pas prononcer un seul mot tant qu'il n'y était pas « invité ».

Ne pas poser de question. Surtout concernant ses parents. Les Dursley lui avaient dit un jour qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de la route et l'avaient ensuite prié de ne plus poser de questions.

Et puis, il y avait son cousin. Dudley. La terreur. À lui, tout était permis. C'était leur fils et appartenant à une famille aussi « normale » et « parfaite » que la leur, il était en conséquent tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et parfait aux yeux de ses parents. Pourtant, il y aurait eu beaucoup des choses à redire sur le comportement de ce garçon gras et méchant. Là où Harry Potter n'avait le droit qu'à une toute petite portion de nourriture, Dudley Dursley, lui, avait la possibilité de se gaver d'une montagne de bonbons, hamburger-frites, gâteaux, sodas, pizzas, chocolats etc… Ainsi Harry Potter avait le physique inquiétant d'un garçon sous-alimenté et Dudley Dursley le physique « parfait » d'un garçon dangereusement en surpoids sûrement destiné à l'obésité.

Cette différence de traitement, plus le mépris flagrant de ses parents pour son cousin, avait amené Dudley Dursley à le malmener, se servant de lui en tant que punching-ball, l'humiliant à la petite école pendant les récréations (de préférence lorsque les maitresses ne regardaient pas). Il était accompagné dans ses méfaits par quelques « amis » d'école qui, malheureusement, étaient assez souvent invités au 4 Privet Drive, où Harry Potter devait supporter sans broncher tout ce qu'ils avaient décidés de lui faire subir. Sans quoi Dudley allait se plaindre auprès de ses parents du « mauvais comportement » de son cousin. Harry Potter était alors puni (réclusion dans son placard sous l'escalier les jours de chance, privation de nourriture les autres jours).

Je sais. Jusqu'ici rien qui ne concorde à ce que vous savez déjà. On rajoutera encore les événements inexpliqués, car alors inexplicables, qui se produisaient dans son enfance lorsque Harry Potter se sentait en danger ou très inquiet, ou très en colère. On sait tout de la vaine tentative de sa tante Pétunia pour lui couper les cheveux. Ou de cette fois où il s'était retrouvé sans qu'il sache comment sur le toit de l'école.

Bref vous savez tout ça. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que la biographe du héros, la très connue et renommée J.K Rowling, a en fait enjoliver l'histoire du jeune garçon. Car Harry Potter n'a rien de cet enfant détaché et emballé par cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à lui.

Non. Au contraire Harry Potter a toujours été terrifié par son oncle énorme à la voix tonitruante et sa tante maigre et sèche comme une baguette. Et en ce qui ce concernait son cousin Dudley, Harry Potter en perdait tous ses moyens. Plus petit et plus maigre que lui, il pouvait facilement lui échapper. Mais la vengeance était alors… dissuasive. Harry Potter était donc un enfant très discret (il avait plutôt intérêt), fragile et malheureux, n'ayant jamais connu de douceur.

Il craignait donc la seule famille qu'il connaissait et lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était un sorcier le matin de ses onze ans, ce n'est pas la joie mais la peur et l'incompréhension qui l'envahirent.


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé si c'est rébarbatif, je reprend le livre dans son intégralité. Seul le comportement et les réflexions de Harry changent. Il faudra attendre quelques chapitres avant l'arrivée de mes OC.

Bonne lecture (j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes? )

Je pense poster deux ou trois chapitres par semaines (jusqu'à se que je me trouve à court de chapitres :s ^^7 )

L'oncle et la tante d'Harry Potter s'étaient toujours évertués à lui faire comprendre que la magie n'existait pas, le punissant à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de raconter ce rêve dans lequel une moto volait ou qu'il lui arrivait de prononcer des mots relatifs à la magie. Il avait du subir une colère spectaculaire de son oncle la fois où il s'était permis de réclamer le « mot magique » à son cousin avant de lui passer le sel. Ce jour là, il était de mauvaise humeur et il n'avait pas fait attention. Il en gardait un très mauvais souvenir.

C'est pour ça que quand il avait reçu toutes ses lettres, puis que ce géant, qui affirmait s'appeler Hagrid et être Garde-chasse et Gardiens des clefs de Hogwarts (de quoi ? ), avait débarqué sur la petite île battue par les flots où toute la famille s'était réfugiée pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier, il n'y avait pas cru du tout. Mais sa tante venait de dire que quelqu'un avait fait exploser sa mère… Quoi ? Exploser ?

…

Voilà, sa mère venait de mourir une deuxième fois. Exploser…

Et bien, sur il avait fallu que l'image d'une femme qui explose vienne s'imposer à lui ! Exploser… Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire exploser sa mère ? Les sorciers aussi utilisaient des explosifs ? Et puis qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi tuer sa mère ? Mon dieu. Sa mère avait été tuée ! Elle n'était pas morte d'un accident, mais avait été tuée de sang froid ! Comment faire exploser quelqu'un sans le vouloir ? Ce n'était pas possible…

Harry paniquait. Si le monde des sorciers impliquait des meurtriers adeptes de l'explosif, autant rester avec Dudley et continuer à servir de punching-ball… Attendez. Célèbre ? Le géant venait de le dire. Lui et ses parents étaient célèbres. À quoi ça rimait ? Pourquoi célèbre ? Comment célèbre ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Quand il le demanda au géant celui-ci eut l'air gêné. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Harry Potter ne soit au courant de rien et n'était pas sûr d'être la personne idéale pour tout lui raconter… mais il le fit quand même.

…

Pardon ? On avait essayé de le tuer ? Lui ? Alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an ? Mais. Mais… Mais ! Un gosse ? Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier très puissant et maléfique pouvait bien avoir à faire de tuer un bébé ? Et puis heu… sans vouloir vexer qui que se soit, l'annonce de sa condition de sorcier, l'aveu de sa tante concernant la mort de ses parents et maintenant, ça ?!

Hhhh… S'assoir. Respirer. Se calmer. Ne pas pleurer (Dudley était encore dans les parages). Ne pas paniquer ? Ha, mince, trop tard.

Il regarda le géant qui tenait son énorme mouchoir à pois dans la main. Une douleur commençait à lui marteler le crâne. Mystérieusement, l'éclaire de lumière verte qu'il voyait souvent dans ses rêves venait de lui apparaitre devant les yeux. Il lança un regard paniqué au géant.

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas possible. Son oncle et sa tante lui avait toujours dit sur tout les tons (sauf les plus doux) que la magie n'existait pas. Et qu'il ne fallait jamais en parler. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il rêvait. D'un vrai rêve. De ceux qui sont trop invraisemblables pour avoir une quelconque logique. Il se pinça discrètement le bras pour se réveiller. Mais il savait que ça ne marchait jamais. Il eu mal et une larme coula. Hagrid lui avoua que c'était lui qui était venu le chercher dans la maison en ruine dès que le Directeur de Hogwarts avait été mis au courant de l'assassinat.

Harry compris soudain l'émotion du géant. Alors il était venu… il avait vu les cadavres de ses parents… et l'avait emmené. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hagrid ? Pour chez la tante Pétunia ? En même temps, il se doutait qu'il ne lui restait qu'elle comme famille…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les Dursley toujours plaqués contre le mur.

Soudain, comme s'il avait attendu que son neveu se tourne vers lui, l'oncle Vernon voulut s'interposer.

Il cria à tors et à travers que ce n'était qu'un « _monceau de fariboles _». Harry sursauta. Et là, il entendit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Pas là. Pas maintenant. Il confirmait qu'Harry était un sorcier. Mais il dit aussi que ses parents avaient eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Hhhh… ?! Mériter de mourir ?! Parce qu'ils avaient été des sorciers ? …

Heureusement le géant avait commencé à menacer l'oncle. Étrangement d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qu'un vieux parapluie rose pouvait bien avoir de menaçant ? L'oncle s'était aplati comme une crêpe contre le mur et avait perdu toute capacité à s'exprimer.

Bon, le géant revenait vers lui… Vite une question pour éviter de trop réfléchir ! Qu'était devenu le mage noir ?

…

Bravo vive la panique… Comment faire pour ne pas penser à tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Ben en apprenant plus tiens ! Great ! Very cleaver Harry… Bon, tant pis, tant qu'à faire autant essayer d'en savoir un maximum. Plus tard la réflexion. Plus qu'à espérer que la panique ne reviendrait pas au grand galop…

…

Wow ! Stop, quoi ?! Lui un gosse de juste un an avait réussi à stopper le mage noir ?! C'était quoi ces… choses ? Comment un bébé qui n'arrivait même pas encore à parler aurait pu arrêter un sorcier maléfique alors que ses parents, eux, n'avaient rien pu faire ? C'était quoi ces blagues ? Y'en avait marre à la fin ! Un sorcier et puis quoi encore, c'est dans les dessins animés et dans les contes pour petits ça ! Pas en vrai ! Et puis ces bêtises sur un méchant qui tue le papa puis la maman mais qui n'arrive pas à tuer le bébé… Non mais on le prenait vraiment pour… Quoi, allez savoir, mais en tout cas c'était très loin d'être drôle !

_« Je ne suis pas un sorcier »._

Rahhh ! Mais pourquoi il rigolait celui là ! Même pas drôle ! N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un fou débarque sur une île isolée comme celle-ci pour leur raconter des idioties pareilles ? Et ce moquer de lui. Il encaissait pas assez tout les jours avec son cousin peut être ?!

_« Il ne s__'est jamais rien passé quand tu avais peur ou que tu étais très en colère ? » _

Ouais bah continues comme ça et il va s'en passer des choses ! … Mouais. Mais bon, c'est pas faux. Elle était bien là cette fichue vitre pendant qu'il parlait au boa. Mais… Bon. D'accord. Et en principe, ça pousse pas si vite que ça des cheveux. Il le savait bien. Et puis, cette histoire de se retrouver sur le toit de l'école… Ben, il était assez léger pour que le vent l'emporte, nan ? OK, y'avait pas de vent à ce moment là mais… ?

Franchement, c'est pas prétentieux de se dire oui moi chu un sorcier d'abord ! … ? Pff. Mouais. En même temps l'oncle et la tante n'essayait plus de nier… Pffff… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ça ? Coup d'œil hésitant vers le garde-chasse. Il rayonnait.

_« Harry Potter pas un sorcier? Attends d'être à Hogwarts et tu verras comme tu es célèbre! ». _

Re-intervention de l'oncle comme quoi Harry allait être intégré au collège du quartier et en sera reconnaissant à l'oncle. Reconnaissant ? C'était l'impression qu'il donnait ? Ben le pauvre oncle, s'il ne savait pas faire la différence entre la reconnaissance et la peur…

Oullllà ! Si si, en fait, il savait ce que c'était que la peur ! Il avait viré au vert quand le géant avait commencé à beugler pour défendre son directeur.

Et là, la merveille c'était produit! Après que le gardien de chasse ait abaissé son parapluie vers Dudley celui-ci c'était retrouvé avec une queue en tirebouchon sur son derrière proéminent. Et là, Harry éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher en voyant les regards terrifiés de son oncle et sa tante et en entendant les cris d'offrais de son cousin. Tous les trois se réfugièrent dans la pièce voisine pour s'éloigner le plus possible du monstre qui avait osé « toucher » à leur cher Dudlinouchet. Hahahahaha ! Maintenant il n'y avait plus grand-chose pour le différencier avec un vrais porc ! Fufufu ! … Hum. Erreur diplomatique… À quelle punition allait-il encore avoir droit pour avoir ri ainsi… ?

Hagrid se caressait la barbe avec un éclair de culpabilité dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie, expliqua-t-il, ayant été renvoyé de l'école lors de sa troisième année. Il pouvait compter sur la discrétion de Harry (à qui irait-il le raconter ? Il ne connaissait personne.). Après quoi, il lui tendit son grand manteau noir pour que Harry puisse dormir dedans. Ils avaient des achats à faire pour la rentrée de Harry demain. Comme l'avait prévenu le géant, il sentit quelque chose remuer dans l'une des nombreuses poches du manteau. Mais que faisaient des loirs dans les poches d'un manteau ?

Harry mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Maintenant qu'il était au courant de sa condition de sorcier, il comprenait ce qui s'était passé au zoo et à l'école.

Et il comprenait pourquoi son oncle et sa tante avaient toujours été aussi sévères avec lui quand il parlait de la magie qu'il voyait dans les dessins animés. D'ailleurs, il s'était vu refusé l'accès à la télévision après avoir regarder un dessin animé dans lequel il avait vu un vieillard faire ses valises en faisant de la magie. Il rétrécissaient toutes ses affaires grâce à une formule magique chantée. Le magicien avait réussi à mettre tout ce que contenait sa maison dans un seul sac ! Même la cheminée y était passée !

Bref, il comprenait enfin d'où leur venait leur aversion pour la magie. Mais il avait peur. Il apprenait soudain qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques ! Il était un sorcier ! Et ses parents aussi avaient eut des pouvoirs magiques ! Mais ils avaient été tués… Tués. Et lui, Harry Potter, était célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. S'il comprenait bien ce que le géant lui avait dit.

Joyeux anniversaire Harry…


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! voici mon deuxième chapitre. autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je vais reprendre le roman chapitres après chapitres... mais promis à partir du quatrième chap', il commencera à y avoir quelques changement (des OC par exemples *w* )

bref je vous laisse à votre lecture. bien entendu rien ne m'appartient à part les changements que je fait sur le caractère et les réactions de Harry (et plus tard, dans l'avancé de l'histoire et les relations entre les perso... j'en dis pas plus, je sort ! )

* * *

Quand Harry s'était réveillé, il pensait avoir rêvé. Il sourit. Vraiment, rêver de Dudley avec une queue de cochon était trop drôle !

Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas ri dans son sommeil. Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle la tante Pétunia frappait déjà à la porte du placard. Avec une moue, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré que la partie du rêve où son oncle lui avait cédé la deuxième chambre de Dudley soit belle et bien réelle…

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux pour répondre à sa tante, il découvrit qu'il se trouvait toujours sur le sol de la cabane de l'Ile isolée où l'oncle les avait emmené la veille. Impossible.

Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Le géant était bien là, allongé sur le canapé complètement effondré sous son poids. Mais d'où venait ce bruit dans ce cas ? Si ce n'était pas sa tante qui cognait à la porte sous l'escalier, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

En regardant autour de lui il vit qu'un hibou frappait à la fenêtre avec une de ses pates, un journal dans le bec.

Allons bon, il était vraiment réveillé maintenant et il devait se faire une raison. Il était bel et bien un sorcier et dans le monde des sorciers, la poste c'était des hiboux.

Hagrid grogna lorsque le hibou laissa tomber sur lui le journal après que Harry l'ait laissé entrer. Suivant les instructions du géant encore tout ensommeillé, il paya l'oiseau qui reparti aussitôt.

Il fallait maintenant partir pour Londres. Mais Harry était préoccupé… tenant toujours la bourse d'argent de Hagrid dans la main, il lui demanda comment il pouvait bien faire des achats puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent et que l'oncle avait déjà précisé la veille qu'il ne débourserait pas un penny pour son éducation magique.

Mais le géant le rassura en lui apprenant que ses parents lui avaient laissé tout leur or et que celui-ci était entreposé dans la banque des sorciers. Harry se détendit et se dit que le garde-chasse lui devenait plutôt sympathique. … Sympathique ?

…

Nouveau ça… Bizarre même… Jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait toujours ressentit que de la crainte ou de la colère à l'égard d'autrui. Jamais de la… sympathie.

Pas même pour les autres enfants qui se faisaient maltraiter par Dudley. Il fallait dire que Harry était toujours la cible favorite de son grassouillet cousin. Aussi lorsque celui-ci s'en prenait à lui, les autres martyres s'y mettaient eux aussi, trop contents d'échapper aux coups de Dudley.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils partirent avec la barque que l'oncle Dursley avait loué la veille.

Harry se posa un moment la question sur la façon dont le géant s'y était pris pour arriver sur l'Ile (il n'y avait pas d'autre barque) et comment les Dursley allaient faire pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de fuir maintenant que Harry avait enfin reçu sa lettre d'admission.

Mais il cessa rapidement de s'intéresser à ce problème car Hagrid venait d'user de la magie pour que la barque les mène d'elle-même à bon port.

Il était très intrigué par la magie. Comment est-ce que cela fonctionnait ? Pourquoi y avait-il des personnes qui avaient des pouvoirs magique et pourquoi d'autres non ? Y avait-il des sorciers qui méprisaient les « Moldus » (c'est ainsi que le géant avait appelé les personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques) autant que certains moldus (les Dursley en tête de liste) détestaient les sorciers (quand ils en connaissaient l'existence) ?

Les questions angoissantes de la veille refirent leurs apparitions. Pourquoi ce sorcier avait-il tué ses parents ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il essayé de le tuer lui ? Et comment avait-il fait pour survivre ? Lui, un bébé !

Mais il ne dit rien de tout ceci au géant pour le moment. Il se renseigna plutôt sur le fonctionnement de la banque (ha ? Ça existait vraiment les dragons ? Et ces gobelins, ça ressemblait à quoi ?) et le Ministère de la magie (ha bon ? Il y en avait un ? Pourquoi faire ? ). Hagrid répondit bien volontiers à ses questions, visiblement amusé et heureux de voir Harry s'intéresser au le monde dans lequel il allait faire son entrée.

Ils étaient descendus de la barque, avaient traversé la petite ville et étaient maintenant au guichet pour acheter les billets pour le train qui les emmènerait à Londres.

Hagrid regardait autour de lui et faisait des remarques sur les inventions moldus sans se soucier des regards que ces derniers lui lançaient. Il faisait deux fois la taille d'un homme et ne passait pas inaperçu. Un peu mal à l'aise, Harry s'occupait des billets, le géants n'y entendant rien à l'argent moldu.

Dans le train, Hagrid se mis à tricoter une sorte de chapiteau jaune canari et Harry relut sa liste de fourniture scolaire. L'uniforme règlementaire, les manuels scolaires et les objets nécessaires à l'éducation magique (baguette, chaudron…)... Il pouvait même avoir un animal de compagnie !

Mais… Où trouver ces objets et ces manuels à Londres ? Il ne connaissait pas cette ville, n'ayant jamais quitté le quartier dans le quel vivaient avec son oncle et sa tante, mais il doutait que l'on puisse trouver une véritable boutique de baguette magique dans les rue commerçantes de la capitale.

En marchant dans les rues de la ville, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Que faisait-il dans une ville aussi grande, avec un inconnu qui prétendait l'emmener dans une banque où un amas d'or l'attendait et qui se trouvait à des kilomètres sous la ville afin de payer ses achats pour une rentrée scolaire dans un établissement où l'on apprenait la magie ?

…

Dudley avait souvent affirmer que Harry était d'une stupidité sans limite et il se demandait si son cousin n'avait, pour une fois, pas tort. Mais il suivit tout de même Hagrid. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Espérer jusqu'au bout que tout cela était bien vrai. Qu'il serait peut être débarrassé des Dursley ?

Soudain, Hagrid s'arrêta et Harry se le prit en plein fouet, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le géant s'arrête si brusquement. Il se frotta le front pendant qu'Hagrid lui désignait une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Minuscule et miteux, le pub était coincé entre deux boutiques. Hagrid le poussa pour qu'il entre dans le Chaudron Baveur (Harry venait de remarquer l'enseigne au dessus de la porte). Après avoir observer ce qui l'entourait (l'endroit était sombre et enfumé, d'une propreté douteuse), il remarqua que chacun ici semblait connaitre son guide. Hagrid répondait par un sourire ou un geste de sa main immense à chaque fois que quelqu'un le saluait.

Après un bref échange entre le géant et le barman, un silence lourd s'installa dans le pub. Harry Potter. Chacun s'était retourné pour dévisager le garçon puis, soudain, il dut serrer la main de dizaines de personnes et répondre le plus poliment qu'il pouvait à leurs « bon retour parmi nous ».

Très mal à l'aise, il venait de prendre pleinement conscience de ce que le géant lui avait dit. « Tu es célèbre Harry ! ». Effectivement, chaque personne présente dans le pub avait tenu à venir lui souhaiter la bienvenue et à lui serrer sa main.

Se sentant de plus en plus petit, il commençait à en avoir marre. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de se retrouver le centre d'intérêt, en tout cas pas de manière positive. Et se retrouver ainsi englouti dans cette masse d'hommes et de femmes le rendait claustrophobe. La panique commençait à monter.

Mais après avoir été présenté à son futur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui se trouvait également dans le pub (apparemment d'une nature très nerveuse. Le pauvre n'avait cessé de trembler et de bégayer), Hagrid fini par l'entrainer vers l'arrière de la boutique. Et après avoir tapoté le mur de briques qui leur faisait face à un endroit apparemment précis, ils se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et du moment ou ils y pénétraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent au pub bien des heures plus tard, Harry ne put cligner des yeux.

Abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout. Il y avait tellement d'animation, de gens et de magie autour de lui ! Il en eut presque le tournis.

Tout était là : la librairie avec en vitrine des livres aux titres plus insolites les uns que les autres, un glacier proposant des parfums des plus saugrenus, une boutique pour vêtements de sorciers où un ruban mesureur s'affairait à prendre les mensurations d'un client, une animalerie remplie de chouettes, hiboux, crapauds, chauves-souris, rats etc, une boutique de sport dont la vitrine exposait un balai volant baptisé Nimbus 2000 (Harry entendit l'un des garçons agglutinés devant dire que c'était le dernier modèle, plus rapide que n'importe quel autre).

Bref le Chemin de Traverse quoi… Vous connaissez.

Mais pas Harry. Et il était presque assommé par ce qu'il voyait. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête !

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la structure de la banque grandissait devant eux. Elle se trouvait au croisement de plusieurs rues. Harry se demandait quel genre de boutiques il pouvait bien y avoir dans ces autres rues mais avant qu'il ait put poser la question à Hagrid, il vit l'une des créatures ayant la charge de la banque des sorciers. En fait, il n'en vit pas un, mais plein.

L'intérieur de la banque grouillait de ces petites créatures au physique très peu engageant et pas plus rassurant.

Ces créatures étranges lui inspiraient de la crainte. Autant se séparer le moins possible du géant. Avec ou sans baguette magique, il restait quatre à cinq fois plus grand qu'elles.

Après avoir donner une clé et une lettre à l'une de ses petites créatures, Hagrid entraina Harry derrière le gobelin (Gripsec, quel nom étrange…) et ils partirent tous les trois vers les profondeurs où se trouvaient les coffres.

Waw ! Sûr, Dudley n'avait jamais eu des montagnes russes comme celles de la banque des sorciers.

Harry put récupérer des pièces dans le coffre de ses parents (il n'aurait jamais crut qu'ils lui avaient laissé une telle fortune ! ) puis ils partirent chercher un objet dans un autre coffre encore plus loin dans les entrailles de la terre.

Il était légèrement curieux mais il n'avait aucun problème à promettre au géant de ne pas dire un mot sur ce qui venait de se produire sur ce bref détour. A qui pourrait-il le dire de toute façon ?

De retour sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry encore sous le choc de s'être découvert une fortune aussi grande, ils entreprirent d'acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin pour entrer à l'école de sorcellerie.

Et pour commencer, ils se rendirent à la boutique de Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Un peu paniqué, Harry s'obligea à rentrer seul. Hagrid ayant eu besoin de se remettre de ces wagonnets, il était reparti en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

Sans qu'il ait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit à la vendeuse, Harry se retrouva installé avec un autre garçon de son âge pour essayer les robes de sorciers règlementaires de l'école.

Le garçon, blond et à l'air un peut hautain, engagea la conversation. Ne comprenant pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait (Quidditch ? Poufsouffle ? Serpentard ? C'est quoi cette histoire de maisons ? ), Harry répondit de manière évasive mais il était de plus en plus persuadé que le blond lui devenait aussi sympathique que Dudley.

Il essayait de ne pas le juger trop rapidement mais au ton de supériorité qu'il employait et à la façon dont il parlait de Hagrid (qui était de retour et attendait Harry à l'extérieur de la boutique), Harry se sentit très agacé.

Puis le blond proclama que les enfants élevés dans des familles moldues n'avaient pas leur place à Hogwarts…

Hmphmm… merci bien…

Bref, au moment où le garçon lui demandait son nom, la couturière lui dit que ses uniformes étaient prêts et qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Il le fit sans prendre le temps de répondre au blond.

Hagrid lui avait acheté une énorme glace et il s'en délecta. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite pour acheter de l'encre, des parchemins et des plumes.

Il interrogea Hagrid sur le Quidditch puis sur ce qu'étaient Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Il apprit ainsi que Voldemort (Pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui) était allé à Serpentard comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers ayant mal tourné.

Le jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans la boutique était persuader d'aller à Serpentard… Même s'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour cerner son caractère, Harry n'en doutait pas. Harry n'y pensa cependant bientôt plus.

Il ne s'habituait toujours pas à se retrouver au milieu d'autant de monde mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout autour de lui.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la librairie. Il s'émerveilla devant le nombre de manuels dans lesquels toutes sortes de sorts étaient décrit. Puis vint la boutique réservée aux chaudrons et autres instruments de magie. Puis l'apothicaire. Harry était très curieux concernant les produits qu'il trouvait dans les boutiques et essayait de deviner l'utilité de chacun d'eux.

Ils firent ainsi tout le long du Chemin de Traverse.

Puis, bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette. Mais avant qu'il n'entre chez M. Ollivander (le meilleur fabricant aux dires d'Hagrid), ce dernier l'entraina dans l'animalerie et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ressorti très gêné et avec un sentiment très étrange le prenant au ventre.

Il contemplait le premier cadeau qu'il se rappelait avoir jamais reçu.

Et il était magnifique. C'était une chouette aux plumes d'un blanc de neige. Il était muet de reconnaissance. Incapable de parler il regardait Hagrid avec ses yeux verts grand ouverts et plein de gratitude. Hagrid rit un peu pour la forme et pressa Harry d'aller acheter sa baguette pour caché son émotion.

La boutique d'Ollivander était étroite et poussiéreuse. Les immenses étagères pleines de boites longues et fines donnèrent le vertige à Harry. Le personnage tenant la boutique semblait avoir un corps qui le prédestinait au métier de fabricant de baguettes : Grand et maigre, la peau sèche qui semblait s'étirer douloureusement sur ses os. Ses doigts aussi longs et fins que le reste du corps avaient tout des doigts de l'artiste agile et précis.

Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, M. Ollivander lui affirmait avoir attendu sa venue et se remémorait le jour où ses parents avaient acheté leur première baguette.

Immédiatement profondément mal à l'aise, Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de laisser le bonhomme monologuer et de lui obéir à chaque fois qu'il lui présentait une baguette pour la tester. La tester ? Comment ? Enfin, il n'avait pas le temps de se poser trop la question: il lui suffisait qu'il en prenne une en main pour que M. Ollivander la lui retire et lui en donne une autre.

Harry ne s'était jamais aussi sentit mal à l'aise, complètement perdu. Et… Quoi?! Le vendeur venait de dire que Vol.. Vous-Savez-Qui avait acquis sa baguette dans cette même boutique. Soudain claustrophobe et nauséeux, Harry n'eut qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir le plus loin possible.

Enfin, la dernière baguette que le vendeur lui tendis sembla se réchauffer dans le creux de sa main et une gerbe d'étincelles en sortit lorsqu'il lui fit faire un léger mouvement de bas en haut. Hagrid applaudit et Ollivander le félicita.

Mais il continua dans un murmure que c'était « étrange. Très étrange ». Ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Tandis qu'il payait, Harry lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien être aussi étrange. Ce vieil homme l'agaçait vraiment maintenant. L'inquiétait surtout !

Il eut son explication: La plume de phénix de la baguette qu'il venait d'acquérir provenait du même phénix qui avait fournit la plume de la baguette acquise bien des années auparavant par l'homme ayant lancé le sortilège qui avait valu sa cicatrice à Harry…

Hhhh. Fuir fuir fuir… Vite !

Le vieil homme eut encore le temps de lui prédire un grand avenir puisque Volde.. Vous-Savez-Qui en avait fait lui aussi. Même si elles étaient horribles.

Pas sûr de l'apprécier cet Ollivander…

Sur le chemin du retour et jusqu'à la gare, Harry ne dit pas un mot. La dernière sortie du fabricant de baguette lui revenait en tête et un nœud s'était noué dans sa gorge.

Remarquant que son malaise croissant, Hagrid s'efforça de remonter le moral à Harry en lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ce que pensaient les autres à propos de lui. Il n'avait qu'a rester lui-même. Et il lui affirma qu'il serait très heureux de vivre à Hogwarts.

Ils se dirent au revoir après que Hagrid lui ait remis son billet pour le train qui le conduirait à l'école de sorcellerie. Puis Harry monta dans celui qui, pour le moment, devait le ramener chez les Dursley.

En se retournant, il vit que Hagrid s'était volatilisé.

* * *

voilivoulou ! désolé si ça vous embête de lire grosso merdo la même chose que ce qu'il y a dans les bouquins... n'hésitez pas à reviwer, ne serais ce que pour me dire "fermes la arrêtes tes conneries !", ou au contraire "fermes la et donnes m'en plus !" ^w^

je vous prévient aussi que ça risque d'être long et laborieux, je ne sais pas du tout comment Harry va évoluer même si j'ai quelques pistes. n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça peut me donner des idées (par contre désolé pour toi Manoirmalfoys je ne pense pas que Rinou se transforme en mini-Voldy... par contre j'essayerais de le faire plus sombre que le Harry de J.K Rowling)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Un mois qu'il attendait la rentrée scolaire !

Très stressé mais impatient d'être enfin débarrassé de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, Harry avait confectionné un calendrier sur lequel il cochait tous les jours qui le séparait de cette rentrée.

La veille du départ, il descendit dans le salon pour demander à son oncle de bien vouloir l'emmener à la gare de King's Cross à Londres. L'oncle répondit d'un grognement affirmatif car ils devaient également se rendre à la capitale pour faire retirer la queue de cochon de Dudley.

Ce dernier ne s'était pas remis de sa mésaventure et était terrifié à chaque fois qu'Harry apparaissait. Cela arrangeait beaucoup Harry qui n'avait franchement pas envie de se retrouver en sa présence de cette famille après tout ce qui s'était passé le matin de ses onze ans.

oOo

Ainsi donc, le jour du départ, Harry était prêt. Une malle et la cage dans laquelle se reposait Hedwige, sa chouette, composait tout son bagage. Arrivé à la gare, les Dursley le regardèrent quelques instants débarquer ses bagages et se diriger vers les quais puis repartirent. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que sur son billet de train était indiqué le quai 9 ¾…

heu ? Ça n'existe pas ça !

Où pouvait-il y avoir un quai 9 ¾ ? Et surtout, surtout ! , comment Hagrid avait-il put s'imaginer qu'il pourrait la trouver tout seul ?!

Grognant et commençant légèrement à paniquer, Harry poussa son chariot vers les quais 9 et 10.

Son quai devait se trouver entre les deux, dissimulé par magie comme le Chemin de Travers. Mais comment savoir où se trouvait le passage ? Hagrid aurait dut le prévenir

La panique montant de plus en plus, Harry faillit ne pas entendre la femme rousse qui lui sauva la vie. Elle passait derrière lui suivit d'une ribambelle d'enfants tous aussi roux qu'elle et pestait contre le nombre de moldus présents dans la gare. MOLDUS ?! Vite ! Les suivre.

Lorsque Harry arriva à leur hauteur, deux des cinq enfants avaient déjà disparus et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il vit l'un des deux garçons restant foncer vers une barrière. Il eut peur. Il va se fracasser le crâne ! Mais non. Il disparut lui aussi.

Le cœur battant, soulagé d'avoir été au bon endroit au bon moment mais aussi terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, il aborda la femme.

Elle fut très aimable, charmante et chaleureuse. Elle lui expliqua que son fils Ron (le seul garçon qui restait à présent) entamait lui aussi sa première année. Ils se saluèrent. Puis, elle lui dit que, pour arriver sur la voie 9 ¾, il suffisait de marcher vers la barrière et ne pas s'arrêter avant d'être arrivé de l'autre côté.

Il s'arma de tout son courage et s'exécuta. A son grand soulagement, tout ce passa comme la femme le lui avait expliquer. Le train l'attendait.

oOo

Un capharnaüm sans nom régnait sur le quai. Des élèves accompagnés de leurs familles cherchaient des compartiments libres pour y déposer leurs bagages puis faisaient des derniers adieux sur le quai.

Le ronflement du train était assourdissant et les cris des différents animaux domestiques des élèves donnèrent vite la migraine à Harry.

Il se dépêcha pour rejoindre la queue du train où il y avait moins de monde. Là, il fut aidé par les deux rouquins, qui avaient passé la barrière magique en premier, pour monter son énorme malle dans le wagon, puis il s'installa dans un compartiment vide.

Il était gêné. Les jumeaux (car ils étaient jumeaux c'était sûr et certain, il n'avait pas réussi à les différencier l'un de l'autre) avait reconnu Harry Potter… Et ils en étaient restés bouches bée… Mais maintenant, il les entendait raconter à leur mère qu'ils avaient reconnus Harry Potter !

…

Ça commençait bien… Si jamais ils avaient l'intention de revenir dans son compartiment pour l'assaillir de « bienvenue » et « bon retour parmi nous ! », ils pouvaient toujours…

Nan, il ne connaissait pas encore de sorts et il n'avait pas assez de force pour se battre… Surtout avec des gars plus âgés de deux ans…

Heureusement pour lui, leur mère leur faisait déjà un chapitre sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas l'embêter. Oui, il n'était pas une bête de foire, hein.

Rassuré, il se désintéressa de la conversation de la famille. Il avait eu juste le temps de comprendre par quelques remarques de leur mère que les jumeaux étaient du genre turbulents. Et assez exaspérants s'il en jugeait par les bêtises et les vannes dont ils assommaient leur frère aîné…

Il regarda sa montre. Deux minutes avant le départ. Quand il y repensait, il ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait cette école de magie et combien de temps le trajet allait durer…

oOo

Peu de temps après que le train ait entamé sa route, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Surpris, Harry reconnu le plus jeune des enfants roux qui entrait en première année comme lui.

Il s'excusait. Il n'y avait plus de place dans les autres compartiments. Pouvait-il partager le sien ?

Pouvait-il refuser ? Pas vraiment… De toute façon l'école entière connaitrait Harry Potter selon les dires d'Hagrid… Autant commencer en douceur sans montrer les crocs, non ? S'il commençait à lui poser trop de questions, alors tant pis pour le roux ! Et puis, il y avait suffisamment de place dans le compartiment !

Harry aida le jeune garçon à hisser la grosse malle dans le filet à bagages et ils firent les présentations. Ronald Weasley.

Il semble sur le choc lorsqu'il apprend qu'il vient de se présenter à Harry Potter. Ha bon ? Et ses frères ne l'ont pas prévenu tout à l'heure ? Peut être qu'il ne les a pas cru. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi le regarder avec insistance ? Très embarrassant de voir son regard remonter sur la cicatrice…

D'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parle comment sont-ils tous au courant à propos de cette cicatrice ? Sa forme et son emplacement? Et puis, pourquoi au front ? Hein ?! Pourquoi pas sur la fesse gauche ?! Les gens auraient eu plus de mal à le reconnaitre ! Et il n'aurait pas eu à affronter leurs regards… Vraiment très embarrassant d'être ainsi regardé sans gêne et sans discrétion par des inconnus !

Lui qui avait toujours essayé de se faire le plus petit possible (peut-être que sa petite taille venait de là ?) pour éviter de se faire repéré, pour pouvoir échapper à Dudley…

…

Mais il n'était plus là le cousin ! Waw… Il l'avait presque oublié. Il ne le reverrait pas avant juillet prochain ! Il n'avait plus à éviter les regards !

… Heu, ben si en fait. Parce que si tout le monde le regardait comme ce Ronald…

Semblant se rappeler ses bonnes manières ou les avertissements de sa mère, le rouquin fini par baisser les yeux. Après quelques secondes de silence gêné, la conversation repris.

Harry fut surprit d'apprendre qu'il n'avait vu qu'une partie seulement de la fratrie Weasley. La plus grande certes, mais il y avait encore deux frères aînés en plus de la petite sœur qu'Harry avait croisé sur les quais moldus.

…

Le courage de cette femmes pour avoir autant d'enfants… D'autant que les jumeaux avaient l'air d'être plutôt boute-en-train… Et effectivement Ronald (« appelles moi Ron! ») partit dans une description assez rigolote du chaos qui semblait faire le quotidien de cette famille nombreuse.

Encouragé par l'enthousiasme de son camarade, Harry fini par se détendre et osa finalement poser certaines questions sur le monde magique.

« Nom d'une choco-grenouille dansante ! Tu as été élevé dans une famille moldue ?! »

Ron pris alors un immense plaisir à être le premier à décrire au célèbre Harry Potter le mode de vie des sorciers.

Du moins celui d'un enfant élevé par une mère occupée, dans une maison encombrée et avec un père souple. Voire très souple. Du copieux petit déjeuner préparé par magie sur la cuisinière jusqu'aux parties de Quidditch engagés dans le fond du jardin en passant par le dégnomage du jardin (Le Dé-quoi ? C'est quoi un gnome ?), on passa à la description de Hogwarts. Du moins, à la version lacunaire qu'en avait Ron, renseigné par ses frères.

« Et le professeur Dumbledore… Et puis le lac… et puis la forêt interdite… »

Et ainsi de suite.

À un moment, ils furent interrompu par une élève de leur âge qui cherchait le crapaud d'un certain Neville.

Le susnommé se tenait derrière elle. Un peu joufflu et très nerveux, il semblait paniqué et répétait sans cesse que ça grand-mère allait l'étrangler s'il ne retrouvait pas son crapaud.

La jeune fille, cheveux rebelles et bruns avec des yeux pétillants d'intelligence et de détermination, essayait de le rassurer tant bien que mal.

Au moment où Harry sentait que le garçon allait perdre le contrôle de ses glandes lacrymales, les quatre adolescents sursautèrent en entendant un horrible croissement provenant de sous la banquette sur laquelle Harry s'était assis. Celui-ci se précipita pour attraper l'animal qu'il rendit à son maître avec un sourire afin de le rassurer. Le pauvre garçon semblait confus de reconnaissance (heu il s'était juste penché pour ramasser l'animal ?).

La jeune fille et le garçon joufflu allaient se retirer (après une avalanche d'excuses et de remerciements de la part de Neville), lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec brusquerie, faisant de nouveau sursauter les quatre jeunes gens.

Harry reconnu immédiatement le blond qu'il avait rencontré dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

Toujours avec un air hautain, celui-ci s'avança et dit bien fort qu'il avait entendu que le célèbre Harry Potter entamait sa première année à Hogwarts et était en se moment même dans le train scolaire. Aussi avait-il tenu à venir lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui proposait-il son conseil pour décerner les personnes fréquentables des autres. Cette dernière remarque fut accompagnée d'un coup d'œil méprisant et moqueur en direction de Ron Weasley, lequel rougit très fortement des oreilles.

En comprenant qu'ils avaient réellement à faire à Harry Potter, Neville faillit en lâcher de nouveau son crapaud et la fille elle avait eu des étincelles d'excitation dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience des propos du nouvel arrivant. Alors son visage s'enflamma d'indignation.

Intimidé mais convaincu qu'il n'appréciait décidément pas du tout ce « Malefoy » (c'est ainsi qu'il s'était présenté), Harry réfléchit à la meilleure attitude à adopter.

Allez, y a personne ici qui sait que t'es habitué à recevoir des coups de ton cousin à la moindre résistance ! Et puis, ce gars n'est pas ton cousin ! Que pouvait-il bien lui faire s'il refusait ? Il… Il était le célèbre Harry Potter, nan ? Nan ? Il allait pas s'en prendre à lui comme ça devant témoins ?

…

Pfff, Harry mon pauvre vieux ! T'as passé trop de temps à Privet Drive ! Allez ! Impose toi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux maintenant, tu rend des comptes à personne ! Fais ce que tu veux ! … Ce que je veux ? Pour de vrais ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains. Ne voulant pas non plus brusquer le blond plus que nécessaire, il lui répondit le plus poliment du monde qu'il était tout à fait capable de faire la différence entre les personnes fréquentables et celles qui l'étaient moins.

Après lui avoir laissé le temps de se remettre de ce refus, il se leva calmement et referma la porte du compartiment au nez du blond.

Pas très sûr d'avoir réagi de la meilleure façon, Harry retourna s'assoir à sa place. En face, Ron lui envoya un immense sourire. Auquel il répondit timidement. Si jamais ce Malfoy était comme Dudley, il avait intérêt à s'attendre à des représailles. Et à en juger par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé à travers la vitre… Un regard assassin.

Bon.

Ron lui souriait. Il avait l'air très sympathique et avait de l'humour à revendre. La fille lui adressait quant à elle un sourire solidaire et encourageant. Le pauvre Neville lui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Était-ce qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis de la présence du Survivant (Hagrid avait utilisé ce surnom pour expliquer à Harry qui il était. Et cela l'avait désespéré…) ou bien était-il choqué de sa réaction face à la provocation de Malfoy ? Manifestement un peu des deux.

Il y eut un moment de gêne pendant lequel nul ne sut plus que faire. Puis le plus naturellement du monde la jeune fille s'assit à côté de Harry et incita Neville à s'installer en face d'elle.

Enfin, elle se présenta. Hermione Granger. Née de parents moldus. Elle avait eu la surprise de sa vie en recevant sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie. Harry se senti moins seul soudain mais sont soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle leur apprit qu'elle avait déjà fini de lire la totalité des manuels qu'ils avaient du se procurer pour leur première année d'étude de la magie. Il fut cependant rassuré en apercevant le regard effaré des deux autres garçons. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à s'être contenté d'en survoler les premières pages…

Neville quant à lui avait été élevé par sa grand-mère. Visiblement rassuré par l'intérêt dont faisait preuve ses interlocuteurs, il osa avouer que sa famille avait longtemps craint qu'il ne soit un cracmol (une personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques bien que née dans une famille de sorciers leur expliquèrent Ron et Neville) car il n'avait fait preuve de magie que très tardivement (Hermione expliqua qu'elle avait lu dans un livre qu'elle s'était procuré sur le Chemin de Traverse que la magie apparaissait généralement chez les enfants dans leur septième année).

L'atmosphère se détendait au fil des confidences puis rapidement ils se mirent à discuter comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Cette impression avait failli se briser lorsque Hermione avoua à Harry avoir tout lu à son propos (du moins ce qui était connu du monde sorcier: l'assassinat de ses parents par le mage noir Voldemort et sa survie inexplicable).

Au nom de Voldemort, Neville et Ron avaient tressailli mais c'est surtout lorsque Hermione avait commencé à parler de la célébrité de Harry (« si tu savais le nombre de livres qui te citent! ») que celui-ci s'était raidi et son visage s'était fermé.

Mais se rendant bientôt compte du le malaise et la résistance de Harry, la jeune fille avait vite changé de sujet et ils avaient continué le voyage tranquillement, partageant leurs lunch (décidément il se trouvait très loin ce collège…) et spéculant sur les maisons dans lesquelles ils allaient être accueillis.

Ron et Neville expliquèrent aux deux autres qu'ils allaient être répartis selon leurs caractères dans l'une des quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vu la réputation de cette dernière, tous exprimèrent le souhait de ne pas y entrer.

Malgré un trafic incessant, et très dérangeant, dans le couloir de leur wagon, le reste du voyage se passa sous le signe de la bonne entente; la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre de Ron aidant beaucoup à relancer la conversation lorsqu'elle s'épuisait et à détendre l'atmosphère lorsque Hermione ressemblait trop à un dictionnaire. Cette fille était très curieuse et très enthousiaste au point de devenir assommante parfois.

Neville et Harry évitaient de trop parler. L'un comme l'autre à cause de leur timidité. Mais Harry ne se lassait pas d'entendre parler du monde de la magie. Bien qu'il ne posa que très peu de questions, il se forçait de retenir chaque détail, chaque explication, et les graver dans sa mémoire.

Enfin, une voix se fit entendre dans tout le train, prévenant les élèves qu'ils arrivaient à l'école et que ceux qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps de passer leurs uniformes ainsi que leur robe de sorcier étaient priés de le faire. La voix précisaient encore au nouveaux élèves que les bagages seraient pris en en charge par le personnel du château (Un château ? L'école se trouvait dans un château ?!).

Le petit groupe se sépara. Neville et Hermione devait se rendre dans leurs compartiments respectifs afin de se changer.

Après un moment de réflexion Harry compris qu'il venait de sociabiliser et fraterniser avec des personnes de son âge pour la première fois de sa vie.

Bon signe non?


	5. Chapter 5

voici un nouveau chapitre ^^ enfin quelques menus détails qui changerons le Poudlard que nous connaissons !

merci à Alouette pour les corrections

merci à Dymitry pour les reviews ^^ ça m'a fait plaisir !

bonne lectures !

* * *

Chapitre 4. Répartition et présentations.

Arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le village voisin du château, Harry et Ron descendirent du train en laissant leurs bagages comme il leur avait été demandé et se dirigèrent vers le garde-chasse qui appelait tous les étudiants de premières années à lui.

Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit le regard incrédule, face à la physionomie du Garde-chasse, de son camarade.

Puis, une fois tous les premières années réunies autour de Hagrid, celui-ci les invita à le suivre.

Harry eut le temps de voir des personnes entrer dans le train pour récupérer les bagages. Trop jeunes pour être des professeurs et trop âgés pour être encore des lycéens, ils intriguèrent Harry. Mais avant qu'il put en faire la remarque à Ron, Hagrid les avait mené vers un petit port discret caché par les arbres et arbustes.

Une douzaine de petites barques capables de transporter cinq élèves chacune étaient amarrées à l'embarcadère. Harry monta à bord avec Ron Neville Hermione et une autre élève. Hagrid, lui, prenait toute la place de sa propre barque.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, les barques bougèrent d'elles même et ils commencèrent leur voyage vers le château.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le port, leurs lampes n'eurent plus rien à éclairer pendant de longues minutes si ce n'étaient les ombres inquiétantes des arbres se penchant sur les rives.

Si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, un bruissement discret et peu rassurant se faisait entendre ainsi que des bruits d'ébrouement ou de sabots, ou encore la plainte déchirante d'un loup hurlant au loin. Avec un long frisson lui courant le long de la colonne vertébrale, Harry remarqua que la lune au-dessus de l'eau formait un rond lumineux qui se reflétait sur l'onde paisible.

Bien qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille cruellement fermée au monde magique, il avait bien entendu parler dans les histoires à faire peur aux petits enfants des loups-garous, humains se transformant en loup les soirs de pleines lunes. Ces histoires prenait soudain une autre dimension, s'ancrant dans sa réalité.

Brusquement, la rivière fit un coude et se déversa dans le grand lac dont avait parlé Ron dans le train. Il était vraiment immense, bordé d'un coté par une forêt elle aussi démesurée et de l'autre coté par un parc dont la taille n'avait décidément rien à envier au deux autres.

Mais le plus impressionnant, ce qui fit vraiment s'ébahir Harry, était le château monté sur une falaise qui dominait tout le domaine et illuminé de l'intérieur par des centaines et des centaines de chandelles. Cette couleur chaude ne pouvait que provenir des flammes de chandelles. Il était d'une beauté irréelle et semblait être l'endroit le plus chaleureux au monde alors qu'ils avançaient dans la noirceur oppressante de la nuit.

À la base de la falaise, juste au niveau de l'eau et au dessous du château, se trouvait une sorte de grotte dissimulée par des lianes de lierre qui tombaient jusque dans le lac. À l'approche des barques les lianes s'écartèrent afin de les laisser entrer dans le port qu'abritait la grotte.

Ils descendirent des barques et se rassemblèrent avant de commencer l'ascension des innombrables marches menant à l'école.

Ils faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'ils entendirent le crapaud de Neville croasser. Rouge de confusion, Neville jura qu'il pensait l'avoir laissé dans le train. Après que Hagrid se soit assuré que l'animal était tenu bien fermement dans les mains du jeune homme et surveillé par ses compagnons (Harry, Ron et Hermione gardèrent un œil sur le crapaud tout au long de l'ascension vers le château), ils s'engagèrent tous dans les escaliers.

Ayant gravis les marches (qui semblaient être taillés à même la roche), ils arrivèrent enfin dans le grand hall du château.

Impressionné par sa taille, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à apercevoir le plafond.

Le silence des élèves impressionnés fut rompu par la voix claire et sèche de la femme qui les attendait devant des portes doubles qui semblaient monter jusqu'au plafond toujours invisible. La femme se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école. Elle leur informa qu'ils allaient sous peu être accueillis par les autres élèves et répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elle expliqua d'ailleurs leur rôle dans la vie de Hogwarts et leur parla également de la Coupe des quatre maisons et des modalités pour la remporter.

Après ce petit discours, elle les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. Aux proportions généreuses, elle portait son nom à merveille. Les quatre tables installées dans le sens de la longueur et une cinquième dans le sens de la largeur à l'opposé des doubles portes étaient déjà pleines de tous les élèves et professeurs que contenait l'école.

De nouveau mal à l'aise et très intimidé, Harry comprit qu'ils allaient devoir traverser la Grande Salle de toute sa longueur. Il sentit tout les regards converger vers eux.

Se concentrant sur ses nouveaux amis, il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer ces regards. Au fait, où était encore partie ce crapaud ?

Il entendit Hermione murmurer derrière lui que le plafond était enchanté pour représenter le ciel qui se trouvait au dehors. Il leva la tête et se rendit effectivement compte qu'au lieu d'un plafond (y en avait-il seulement un, les murs semblaient s'élever à l'infini au dessus de lui) il pouvait voir les constellations, à moitié dissimulées par des nuages poussés par le vent qu'ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas sentir car bien à l'abri dans le château.

Des centaines de chandelles flottaient par magie à mi hauteur entre le plafond enchanté et les tables de la Grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'estrade de bois sombre où se trouvait un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel était posé un chapeau rapiécé et miteux.

Une fois que tous les premières années se furent rassemblés devant et que la directrice adjointe se fut placée, droite comme un « I » à côté du tabouret, un silence assourdissant se fit et une fissure près du bord du chapeau s'ouvrit dans un déchirement sonore pour le laisser chanter une chanson expliquant son rôle (répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons).

Après les applaudissements polis des élèves et professeurs, la directrice adjointe appela les nouveaux élèves par ordre alphabétique puis leur plaça le Choixpeau Magique (ainsi ce nommait-il selon ses dires) sur la tête.

Le garçon blond fut envoyé à Serpentard selon ses propres plans et Hermione et Neville à Gryffondor.

Lorsque vint le tour de Harry, il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur cette deuxième maison ignorant complètement les murmures d'excitations et de surprises qui envahissait la salle à l'appel de son nom. Seul lui importait d'être admis dans la même maison que ses nouveaux amis et surtout pas dans celle de ce blond blafard et arrogant de Malefoy.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit le Choixpeau Magique lui marmonner ses réflexions et ses spéculations sur la meilleure maison où l'envoyer, pensa-t-il avec plus de force encore à Gryffondor.

Finalement, lorsque le Choipeaux l'envoya à Gryffondor, il s'empêcha de justesse de crier victoire mais bon, il pouvait bien sourire, non? Et son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de son visage lorsqu'il rejoignit la table de la maison Gryffondor où les élèves de toutes les années, eux, ne se gênait pas pour manifester leur fierté d'accueillir le Survivant parmi eux.

Après que la directrice ait réussi à obtenir de nouveau le silence, la répartition continua. Ronald Weasley, qui arrivait en fin d'alphabet, fut également admis à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, Harry remarqua que ses trois frères se trouvaient eux aussi dans cette maison.

Puis, après que Zabini Blaise fut envoyé à Serpentard, le Directeur Dumbledore (Harry l'avait reconnu grâce à la carte de chocogrenouille qu'il avait eu dans le train) souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, un bon retour aux anciens, donna quelques recommandations au sujet du règlement scolaire ainsi que l'interdiction formelle à quiconque de pénétrer dans le couloir du deuxième étage sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Intrigué, Harry demanda à Percy (le plus grand frère de Ron encore à Hogwarts ) si le Directeur était sérieux. Avec un sourire grave, Percy répondit qu'il était en général assez difficile de savoir lorsque le vieil homme plaisantait, mais que, lorsqu'il donnait ses directives, il fallait mieux le prendre au sérieux.

Après avoir laissé le temps à ses élèves de chuchoter leur étonnement à leurs voisin, le Directeur souhaita un bon appétit à tout le monde.

L'instant d'après, les tables croulaient sous des plats bien garnis et tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture en même temps (ou peut être bien autant de nourriture tout court), resta bouche bée.

Se reprenant après quelques secondes passées à se décrocher la mâchoire, Harry osa se servir modestement dans quelques plats. Mais bientôt encouragé par Percy et ses nouveaux amis, qui n'hésitaient pas à se servir largement (et particulièrement Ron…), il reprit de chaque plat. Sous les regards interrogateur du cinquième année et de Hermione, il expliqua du bout des lèvres qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de nourriture dans son assiette.

Évitant soigneusement leurs regards après cet aveu, il se concentra sur la conversation qu'avaient engagée Ron et Neville avec deux des autres garçons admis à Gryffondor.

Ils se présentaient et plaisantaient au sujet de leur admission dans cette école et de cette maison. L'un d'eux, métisse et de sang mêlé, s'appelait Dean Thomas. L'autre, d'origine irlandaise et s'appelant Seamus Finnigan, avait refusé d'intégrer la petite école de magie de son pays et avait préféré venir en écosse. Il avait fait des paris avec ses parents sur l'issue de la répartition.

Harry regardait autour de lui afin de se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement.

Il observait ses professeurs. Reconnu celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, toujours extrêmement nerveux et tremblant, discutant avec un autre professeur. Glacial celui-là. Il semblait à peine faire attention à ce que disait son collègue. Les cheveux longs, noirs et d'une propreté douteuse, il avait un air renfrogné et distant.

Harry devina qu'il devait se comporter de la même manière avec tout le monde. Au moment où il leva les yeux vers Harry, ce dernier regardait le professeur tremblant à ses côtés et crut voir un éclat étrange dans ses yeux lorsqu'une surprenante et inconnue douleur lui lança l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Avec un hoquet de souffrance, il faillit s'étrangler dans son jus de citrouille mais son front cessa soudainement de l'élancer. Il rassura Hermione qui s'était inquiétée avant de retourner détailler ses professeurs.

Percy les lui présentait de loin. La sous-directrice était également professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor. L'homme au cheveux gras qui « discutait » avec le professeur de DCFM enseignait les potions et s'appelait Snape même s'il briguait vainement la place de son interlocuteur depuis plusieurs années déjà. L'homme de petite taille assis sur une pile de cousins aux côtés d'Hagrid enseignait les sortilèges. Et puis, la vieille folle aux lunettes à montures de pierres précieuses, au chignon d'un noir d'ébène et disparaissant sous une montagne de châles en soie et de colliers de perles ? La professeur de divination. Il n'étudiera pas cette matière en première année.

Arrivé au dessert Harry fini par demander qui étaient les jeunes adultes installés sur les tables qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la table professorale. Percy lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'étudiant ayant prit la décision de devenir eux même professeurs et qui continuaient ainsi leurs études à Hogwarts et assuraient quelques cours dans la matière dans laquelle ils voulaient se spécialiser. Les autres élèves en études supérieurs continuaient leurs études dans les bâtiments du ministère de la magie qui contenait une partie universitaire.

Ils étaient également priés d'aider les préfets et préfets-en-chef dans leurs devoirs de surveillance, s'occuper des bagages des élèves à leurs arrivée (ils arrivaient à Hogwarts une semaine avant les élèves tout comme les professeurs), et quelques autres menues tâches. Plutôt que d'apprentis professeurs ils étaient appelés assistants car ils les assistaient parfois pendant les cours et donnaient des cours de remise à niveau et de rattrapage tout au long de l'année.

À la fin de ce copieux repas, Dumbledore fit un bref discours puis conclut par une phrase idiote et dépourvue de sens avant de les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Percy, préfet des Gryffondor (et prenant ses responsabilités très au sérieux) rassembla les premières années de sa maison (ils étaient huit) et les guida dans le dédale d'escaliers, d'étages et de couloirs, tous recouverts d'un nombre incroyable de tableaux peints aux sujets mouvant.

Dans l'aile ouest du château, il s'arrêta enfin devant un portrait en pied et à échelle humaine d'une grosse dame très digne habillée en rouge. Il lui donna un mot de passe (qu'il encouragea à chacun d'entre eux à retenir ! … heu, c'était quoi déjà ? ) puis passa la porte que la Grosse Dame avait découvert en faisant glisser son portrait sur le coté.

Ils entrèrent à sa suite et Harry découvrit la pièce la plus chaleureuse et la plus confortable qu'il ait jamais vu.

En forme de cercle (ils se trouvaient dans la tour Ouest) elle comportait deux immenses cheminées entourées de sofas, canapés et fauteuils tous plus accueillants les uns que les autres. Il y avait également plusieurs tables rondes (assurément pour les devoirs du soir) et des commodes, ainsi qu'un escalier qui faisait fasse à la porte cachée par la Grosse Dame.

Les tentures et tapisseries accrochées aux murs ainsi que les velours des sièges étaient tous aux couleurs de Gryffondor: rouge et or. Cela aurait put être étouffant si les meubles n'avaient été espacés, permettant une circulation facile dans la salle commune.

Percy expliqua ensuite les heures de couvre-feu, de repas, des cours, avant de montrer leurs chambres aux nouveaux venus. Le dortoir des filles et le dortoir des garçon se rejoignaient sur un palier dominant la salle commune.

Chacun prit possession des lieux. Leurs bagages avaient été montés par les « apprentis » et disposés auprès des lits en baldaquins qui se trouvaient dans la chambre des garçons de première année.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à récupérer leurs pyjamas et se coucher afin de se réveiller le lendemain frais et dispos pour les premiers cours. Les draps des lits avaient été réchauffés pour rajouter au confort des élèves.

Ereinté par ce long voyage, qui l'avait mener se perdre en Ecosse pour apprendre la magie en toute tranquillité et en toute sécurité, repu du fabuleux repas qu'il venait de prendre et engourdi par les draps chauds qui l'entourait, Harry n'eut pas le temps de féliciter sa bonne fortune. Il s'endormit bientôt comme ses autres camarades.

* * *

aloooooors ? verdict ?

la suite arrivera peut être dans le week end.

review ? o(*w*)o


	6. Chapter 6

nouveau chapitre ! làlà si je reste aussi régulière dans les publications il va falloir accélérer l'écriture...

bon voici le chapitre introduisant mon OC à moi que j'aime et que j'adore !

vous m'en direz ce que vous en pensez ?

merci à mon alouette, j'arrêterais jamais de le dire (bisouuuus, calinsssssss ! à non ça c'est entre nous...).

merci aux lecteurs fantômes et merci surtout aux quelques autres qui me laisse des reviews !

bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5. Lundi rimant avec… maudit…

Harry se réveilla doucement secoué par Neville.

Il sourit intérieurement. Il ne rêvait toujours pas. Il était bien à Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée du Royaume-Uni, et il s'était fait des amis dès son premier jour.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les autres garçons se levaient et s'habillaient déjà. Il sortit rapidement de son lit remerciant au passage Neville d'avoir bien voulu le réveiller puis enfila en vitesse son uniforme et sa robe.

N'ayant aucune idée des cours qu'ils allaient avoir dans la matinée, ils se regardèrent tout les cinq avec incertitude puis l'un d'eux proposa de revenir après le petit déjeuner pour récupérer leurs sacs. Ils acquiescèrent et sortir rapidement du dortoir pour éviter d'être en retard à la Grande Salle. Sur le palier, ils virent les trois filles de première année qui les attendaient. Après s'être dit bonjour, ils descendirent tous ensemble.

Tout au long du trajet (ils faillirent se perdre), les huit jeunes gens firent plus ample connaissance.

Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Retenir leurs noms… Et les deux autres garçons ? C'était quoi déjà ? Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan ? Oui, c'était bien ça.

Ils s'installèrent au bout de la longue table des Gryffondor.

Ils n'étaient pas même pas encore assis qu'un assistant se dirigea vers eux et leur tendit leurs emplois du temps. Il resta quelques minutes pour se présenter (« Je m'appel Ismail») et leurs expliquer qu'il était l'assistant responsable de Gryffondor.

Ils devaient s'adresser à lui s'ils envisageaient à un moment donné de l'année de prendre des cours de rattrapages ou de remise à niveau. Il le signalerait alors aux autres étudiants et s'arrangerait pour trouver un créneau dans leurs emplois du temps respectifs afin de les aider.

Puis, avec un sourire mi-engageant mi-amusé, il leur souhaita bon courage pour cette première matinée.

L'un des jumeaux Weasley, installé à la droite de Harry, lui prit son emploi du temps puis le lui rendit en ricanant après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à leurs premiers cours. « Bonne chance ! Vous commencez par potion ! » lança le rouquin avec un sourire peu rassurant.

Légèrement inquiets, après ce qu'avait dit l'assistant et Fred (Ron précisa qu'il s'agissait de Fred et que celui qui ce tenait de l'autre côté de la table était George; Harry voulut bien le croire, il n'arrivait pas à les différencier l'un de l'autre), les premières années Gryffondor se réconcentrèrent sur leur breakfast mais ils semblaient tous avoir quelque chose de coincer dans la gorge.

Jugeant préférable de ne pas tenter le diable, ils avalèrent ce qu'ils purent aussi vite que possible avant de chercher leurs affaires pour rejoindre le plus vite les cachots où il semblerait que les cours de potions se déroulaient.

Grâce aux filles (qui avaient pensé à prendre un plan du château), ils arrivèrent avant le professeur devant la salle. Les Serpentard étaient tout de même déjà là.

Les Gryffondor ne comprirent pas tout de suite, mais ils sentaient que quelque chose clochait.

Surpris, ils se rendirent compte que l'attitude hautaine et arrogante des Serpentard avait créé une tension presque palpable dans le couloir.

Enfin, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer leur professeur qui leur intima d'un geste brusque de rentrer dans sa salle de classe.

Intimidés et effrayés, les Gryffondor s'installèrent en silence le plus loin possible des Serpentard. Puis, alors que le professeur (Severus Snape selon l'emploi du temps qu'ils avaient reçus) réclamait le silence (qui régnait dors et déjà), ils sortirent leurs parchemins, plumes et encriers.

Quelques minutes plus tard après une très brève introduction, ils notaient la propriété des ingrédients basiques des potions qu'ils s'appliqueraient à faire tout au long de leur première année.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il leur fit préparer la première d'une interminable liste de potions au programme. D'une simplicité infantile à ses dires. Elle avait pour but de les habituer aux modalités de préparation aux potions.

Ils étaient tenus de choisir leurs ingrédients avec soins, de veiller à ce que certains ne restent pas à l'air libre qu'un nombre limité de secondes, de tourner le mélange dans tel ou tel sens pour une meilleure efficacité etc…

Bref, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, ils avaient déjà fait exploser un chaudron (Dean…), celui que partageaient Harry et Neville avait fondu, la potion que Ron avait préparé dégageait des volutes de fumées nauséabondes.

En clair, seul Hermione réussit à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant.

Et le professeur se contenta de passer devant son chaudron en haussant très légèrement un sourcil avant de passer à un autre.

Il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à critiquer les résultats désastreux des Gryffondor. Cependant, les Serpentard n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'eux. Et eux n'eurent droit à aucune réflexion ! Si ce n'est lorsque l'un des serpents fit malencontreusement tomber quelques goutes de son mélange sur la peau nue du professeur (le professeur avait grimacé).

Lorsque les élèves purent sortir pour la récréation, Gryffondor avait perdu quelques points (pour une raison jusqu'ici encore inconnue), Seamus et Dean avaient les sourcils carbonisés, Harry et Neville les chaussettes mouillées, Ron et Parvati toussaient tout ce qu'ils avaient et Hermione et Lavande s'efforçaient de tous les consoler. Ils avaient Histoire de la magie après la pause ! Cela ne pouvait qu'être intéressant ! Les origines du monde magique ! Les noms des plus illustres personnages du monde magique !

Le professeur d' Histoire de la magie était un fantôme. Un vrai.

Harry avait cru halluciner la veille lorsque les fantômes de Hogwarts étaient arrivés pendant le repas, traversant les murs, les meubles et les élèves !

Selon la légende, ce fantôme-là, s'était un jour endormi dans la salle des professeurs entre deux cours, s'était réveillé plus tard en laissant son corps derrière lui et était d'un ennui soporifique presque mortel.

Après avoir tenté de suivre, le premier quart d'heure, ce que le professeur Binns disait, Harry se surprit à griffonner distraitement des formes imaginaires sur son parchemin. Puis, avec Ron, il essaya d'interpréter les formes qui avait dessinées sur le papier. Ils mélangèrent ensuite les formes pour en inventer d'autres. Mais bientôt, leur imagination leur fit défaut.

Aussi se contentèrent-ils d'observer leurs camarades qui semblaient tout aussi attentifs… Sauf Hermione qui, elle, réussit à rester concentrée les deux heures durant !

Ses amis la regardaient avec incrédulité. Comment faisait-elle ? Même les Serdaigle avec qui ils partageaient le cours n'écoutaient plus !

À la fin de la leçon, elle leur fit des reproches. Ce n'était pas avec une pareille attitude qu'ils allaient réussir leurs études ! Ils firent rapidement diversion pour éviter qu'une dispute n'explose (Ron semblait prêt à répliquer).

Le repas fut partagé avec bonne humeur et les jeunes gens reprirent leurs spéculations sur les cours qu'ils allaient avoir dans l'après midi, en espérant qu'ils ne soient ni aussi éprouvant que celui de potion ni aussi ennuyant que celui d'histoire de la magie.

La Grande Salle était bruyante des conversation.

Les trois années supérieurs à eux étaient excités de découvrir un nouveau programme, plus intéressant que celui qu'ils avaient eut les années précédentes, les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années en revanche jonglaient entre la joie d'avoir un emploi du temps moins chargé que les autres et le désespoir en prévision du nombre de devoirs personnels qu'ils allaient recevoir et accumuler au fil des jour jusqu'à leurs examens.

Les premières années Gryffondor observèrent à loisir ces différentes réactions tout en discutant et en mangeant avant de repartir dans le dédale de couloirs et rejoindre la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Leur professeur était bègue… Cela risquait d'être très perturbant et très long… Et effectivement, ce fut très long. Il leur fallut toute leur concentration (et toute leur maitrise de soi) pour réussir à suivre ce qu'il leur disait.

En fait, seuls les regards noirs d'Hermione, Lavande et Parvati les empêchait de se tordre de rire. Il finirent par comprendre qu'ils ne verraient que les créatures les plus inoffensifs pour cette première année.

Harry sentait que le lundi allait être son jour maudit…

Le dernier cours était celui de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall la directrice adjointe.

Bien qu'étant la directrice de leur maison, le professeur ne laissa planer aucun doute : la rigueur et la discipline étaient les maitres mots pour avancer dans sa matière et elle ne tolérerait aucun débordement ou mauvais comportement dans sa classe.

Elle enchaina sur le programme qu'ils devraient tenir tout au long de l'année. Un peu moins effrayante que Severus Snape, elle était tout aussi sévère et exigeante que son collègue.

Bon courage à quiconque s'aventurerait à imaginer que ce professeur féminin ne saurait faire preuve d'aucune autorité !

N'ayant aucune raison de contrarier leur directrice, Harry et ses amis se contentèrent d'obéir et de suivre à la lettre ses recommandations lorsqu'elle leur apprit leur premier sort de métamorphose. Cette matière était loin d'être facile, la concentration et l'effort qu'elle demandait les acheva. Mais elle était de loin la plus intéressante qu'ils avaient eut pour le moment.

A la fin de la journée, hagards, fatigués et affamés, ils se dirigèrent pour la troisième fois vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner avant de se rendre en salle d'étude pour préparer le peu de devoirs qu'ils avaient reçu en se premier jour de classe.

Les premières années devaient se rendre deux soirs par semaine en salle d'études. Les autres soirs, ils étaient autorisés à les passer dans leurs salles communes respectives. Les différentes maisons avaient leurs heures d'étude à différents moments de la semaine.

La surveillance de l'étude était assurée par le préfet-en-chef de la maison. Il leur demanda de s'installer calmement dans le coin qu'ils voulaient de la pièce avant de se présenter.

Thomas Evans.

Harry redressa la tête (il sortait ses affaires de son sac), surpris.

Avant de se dire qu'il existait sûrement des Evans en Angleterre qui n'étaient pas apparentés à la famille de sa mère et de sa tante.

Il leva les yeux vers le préfet-en-chef et remarqua que celui-ci détournait précipitamment le regard pour ne plus regarder dans sa direction. Troublé, Harry détourna lui aussi les yeux et chercha autre chose à regarder. Malheureusement, son regard tomba sur celui, perçant, d'Hermione. Il rougit fortement avant de décider de ne plus se concentrer que sur ses ongles.

Thomas Evans leur expliqua qu'il serait leur surveillant les lundi et jeudi de chaque semaines, excepté lors des vacances. Ces heures d'étude étaient consacrées traditionnellement à leurs devoirs de la semaine mais il se doutait que les premières années n'avaient pas reçu beaucoup de devoirs leur premier jour.

Aussi proposa-il de consacrer cette heure aux jeux et à la détente. Il semblait quant à lui très fatigué et désespéré face à la quantité de travail qu'il allait devoir fournir tout au long de l'année.

Piquée par sa curiosité apparemment maladive lorsqu'il s'agissait des études, Hermione le bombarda de questions sur les examens et sur les devoirs qu'ils étaient susceptibles d'avoir à Hogwarts. Il voulut bien lui montrer la montagne de travail qu'il avait déjà alors qu'on n'était encore qu'au premier jour. Il répondit à toutes ses questions avec beaucoup de patience. Lavande et Parvati s'étaient elles aussi rapprochées du jeune homme.

Les garçons eux, avaient profité de la proposition d'heure de détente pour dénicher un échiquier et un jeu de carte dans le fond de la salle. Ils commencèrent à jouer. C'était une façon très agréable et douce de finir cette journée.

Les garçons continuèrent à s'amuser sans faire attention à l'heure qui défilait tandis que les filles restait avec le sixième année pour lui poser toutes sortes de questions qui semblaient de moins en moins ciblées sur les études mais d'avantage sur les opinions puis les goûts du jeune homme. Harry fut surprit d'entendre Parvati lui demander quelle était sa couleur préférée. Quel intérêt ? En quoi cela pouvait l'intéresser ?

Harry remarquait que les autres garçons levaient parfois les yeux au ciel lorsqu'une de ces questions stupides leurs parvenait aux oreilles. Et il remarquait également que lorsque les questions dérapaient vers sa vie privée, le sixième année parvenait à détourner l'attention des jeunes filles en racontant des anecdotes, certes en lien avec la question mais sans y répondre franchement.

Intrigué par le nom du jeune homme (le même que celui de sa mère !) et aussi par l'intérêt que lui portaient les filles, il regarda dans sa direction pour le détailler discrètement.

Il avait les yeux et les cheveux d'un noir très sombre. Le visage long et fin. Les mains longues et fines. Les doigts longs et fins. Les cheveux long et fins. Le corps long et fin. Bref, Thomas était long et fin.

Mais il se dégageait de lui une douce aura d'intelligence, de force et de puissance.

Harry remarqua pour la première fois que, si lui et ses camarades portaient tous leurs uniformes sous leurs robes de sorciers, Thomas, lui, portait un pantalon et une chemise, tout deux noirs. Il ne portait même pas de cravate. Le seul ornement qu'il avait était son insigne de préfet-en-chef aux couleurs de Gryffondor agrafé à sa robe.

Il avait d'ailleurs retiré sa robe de sorcier pour profiter de la douceur de cette fin de jour d'été. Les manches retroussées de sa chemise laissait voir des avants bras finement musclés. Son pantalon mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et ses fesses fermes. Quand Harry vit le regard avide et affamé des trois filles, il comprit qu'elles le trouvaient trrrrrrrrrrrrès séduisant. Même Hermione rougissait de plaisir lorsque Thomas lui répondait en souriant.

Harry retourna à son jeu de cartes version sorcier auquel il jouait avec Seamus et Neville.

A la fin de l'heure que les garçons avait passé à plaisanter tandis que les filles … gloussaient ? devant le préfet-en-chef, ce dernier décida qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre la Salle Commune.

Ils rassemblèrent alors leurs affaires et les filles rougirent et gloussèrent de nouveau quand Thomas décida de les accompagner avant de faire sa ronde de surveillance dans les couloirs. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Harry sourit. Et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Harry avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il rajouta une note de compassion dans son regard et le jeune homme finit par lui rendre son sourire.

Il avait semblé hésiter, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, mais il avait répondu au sourire d'Harry.

Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Thomas leur souhaita bonne nuit puis fit demi tour pour sa ronde.

Harry et les autres rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune et se retirèrent presque immédiatement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. La journée avait été longue et riche en découvertes.

Il fallait qu'ils récupèrent rapidement s'il voulaient êtres prêts pour la deuxième journée.

* * *

alors ? ça c'est passé comment ? (furieuse envie d'imiter Jafar qui répond à son perroquet poilu : " je crois qu'elle l'a prit... plutôt bien...". je sais hors contexte je sors...)

bon sinon, vous en pensez quoi ? ça donne envie de reviewer ? (si oui n'hésitez pas, vous attraperez pas de tendinites aux doigts, promis juré!)

à une prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

nouveau chapitre. plutôt calme.

merci à alouette bien sur.

* * *

Chapitre 6. Préau et Astro.

La suite de la semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Ils firent la connaissance de leurs autres professeurs et se rendirent compte que le lundi deviendrait effectivement leur jour maudit.

Ils eurent leur première leçon de vole le mardi.

Leçon durant laquelle Neville se brisa le poignet et Harry eut un accro avec Malefoy qui avait profiter de la chute de Neville pour lui voler un objet que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé le jour même.

Pour récupérer l'objet en question, un rappel-tout, sorte de boule de verre qui tenait dans le creux de la main, Harry dut monter sur son ballais et voler jusqu'à Malefoy (qui avait profité de l'absence du professeur pour se mettre hors de portée) alors même qu'il n'avait jamais volé de sa vie.

Cette imprudence eut cependant pour effet d'intégrer Harry à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall ayant vu toute la scène. Il gagna ainsi d'avantage en popularité pour être le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle.

Alors qu'il paniquait par rapport à ce nouveau statut (il n'avait jamais volé de sa vie! Comment pouvait-il devenir attrapeur dès son deuxième jour à Hogwarts ?! ), Hagrid l'invita (ainsi que ses amis) à prendre le thé le mercredi après-midi.

Il vint accompagné de Neville, Hermione et Ron, les autres ayant décidé de profiter de cet après-midi de libre pour visiter plus en profondeur le château.

Ils burent avec plaisir le thé qu'avait préparé le garde-chasse, mais dissimulèrent du mieux qu'ils purent la douleur que leurs procuraient les gâteaux durs comme la pierre préparés par Hagrid lui-même.

Ils discutèrent de leur nouvelle vie et leur nouveau foyer jusqu'à une heure avancé de la fin d'après-midi lorsqu'un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier qui était sur la table attira l'attention d'Harry.

Un coffre de Gringotts avait été forcé le 31 juillet au soir. Harry se rappela qu'il s'agissait du jour ou il était venu avec Hagrid pour faire ses achats scolaires. Puis en lisant plus attentivement l'article, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait précisément du coffre dans le quel Hagrid avait récupéré un petit paquet de papier kraft. Il en fit la remarque à Hagrid et celui-ci écourta brusquement la conversation, invitant les jeunes gens à rentrer au château, l'heure du dîner étant arrivé. Harry n'insista pas, mais la curiosité avait allumé un feu dans le regard de ses camarades.

Au cour du dîner, ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'en parler. Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati leur racontèrent leur pérégrinations dans le château.

Ils avaient découvert des passages secrets qui permettait de passer d'un endroit à l'autre du château sans faire de détours inutiles. Certains étaient cachés par des tapisseries, d'autres par des tableau aux quels il fallait demander l'autorisation d'accès par des formules de politesses extravagantes, ou alors il fallait chatouiller un point précis sur le tableau.

Et il y avait un préau immense sous le bâtiment de métamorphose.

Bien isolé, il ne laissait passer aucun courant d'air inopportun. Confortable aussi, avec des fauteuils et des sofas en nombre suffisent pour accueillir tous les êtres vivants du château. Ce lieu était apparemment très prisé des élèves de toutes les maisons qui s'y retrouvaient pour leurs clubs et ateliers.

Toutes sortes d'activités y étaient proposées. Clubs d'échecs, de cartes, de duels, de potions, de sortilèges, de lecture, d'écriture, de musique… Tous les clubs se déroulaient au même endroit, favorisant ainsi les échanges entre les différents clubs. Et l'amitié entre les différentes maisons. Sauf les Serpentard qui, eux, se réservaient un coin de la cour couverte pour se réunir sans se mélanger aux autres.

Intrigués, ceux qui étaient allés rendre visite à Hagrid se promirent d'aller y faire un tour aussitôt que possible. Peut-être ce soir même puisqu'ils avaient jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit pour rejoindre leur cours d'astronomie.

Ils continuèrent leur repas en se demandant lesquels de ces clubs seraient susceptibles de les attirer. Hermione, bien entendu, s'imaginait déjà intégrer ceux de lectures, de sortilèges et de potions afin de progresser autant que possible dans le programme des premières années. Ron avait hâte de rendre visite au club d'échec, Neville se demandait s'il n'y en avait pas un de botanique (il avait été très enthousiaste lors du cours de madame Chourave) et ainsi de suite.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, Lavande et Parvati se firent un plaisir de les guider vers la cour couverte. Elles se disputèrent un peut avec Dean et Seamus qui prétendaient qu'elles se dirigeaient dans la mauvaise direction. Mais après quelques détours, ils y arrivèrent enfin.

Des feux étaient allumés aux deux extrémités de la cour. Des feux magiques visiblement puisqu'ils ronflaient à plein régime alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus qu'une petite branche de bois dans chaque âtres pour alimenter les flammes.

Comme décrits plus tôt, des canapés, des sofas et des fauteuils, aussi confortables que ceux se trouvant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, bien qu'aux couleurs de l'école entière cette fois, s'éparpillaient tout autour afin que les élèves puissent profiter de la chaleur des feux pendant la soirée. Le club de musique ajoutait un arrière font sonore agréable.

Harry vit une table dressée contre l'escalier menant aux salles de classes. Elle contenait toutes sortes de boissons, gâteaux et autres sucreries dont se servaient les élèves. Il remarqua aussi que, comme pour les tables de la Grande Salle, les plateaux de nourriture et les pichets de boissons ne désemplissaient pas. Au fur et à mesure que les élèves se servaient, la nourriture réapparaissait.

Les ateliers ne semblaient pas se formaliser de partager leurs tables avec des camarades appartenant à d'autres clubs.

Harry remarqua aussi que tout les préfets, préfets-en-chef et assistants étaient présents. Il repéra Thomas parmi le groupe de musiciens. L'assistant attitré des Gryffondor (Ismail s'il se rappelait bien) sirotait un breuvage quelconque tout en animant le club de lecture. Percy discutait avec animation avec la jolie préfète de Serdaigle. Du coin de l'œil, ils surveillaient tous la cour, s'assurant qu'aucune altercation ne venait briser la tranquillité de l'endroit, qu'aucune potion ou aucun sortilège ne tournait à la catastrophe. D'ailleurs les ateliers étaient tous tenus par des assistant ou des préfets et préfets-en-chefs.

Vers 20h30, certains professeurs se joignirent à la soirée, s'intéressants aux activités de leurs élèves.

D'humeur sociable et joyeuse, ils prodiguaient conseils et suggestions autour d'eux afin que les jeunes gens progressent dans la pratique de leur magie, agrandissent leurs domaines d'intérêt. Ou bien ils se contentaient de prendre un thé autour d'un feu et questionnaient les plus jeunes sur le déroulement de leurs premières journées loin du foyer familiale.

La barrière qu'ils maintenaient avec leurs élèves tout au long de la journée semblait avoir disparue.

Percy expliqua à Harry qu'ayant à charge une majeur partie des enfants sorciers du sol Britannique tout au long de l'année, il était inévitable que leurs professeurs entretiennent des relations plus profondes avec leurs élèves que dans les écoles dans les quelles les enfants pouvaient rejoindre leur famille tout les soirs. Par ailleurs, les professeurs eux même étaient confinés dans le château pour une très longue période. Aussi les plus sociables d'entre eux n'hésitaient pas à devenir très proches de leurs élèves.

À l'approche de 21 heures, heure du couvre-feu, les élèves commencèrent à se retirer, sous les instances des préfets.

La classe d'astronomie allait bientôt commencer.

Les Gryffons de première année se rassemblèrent tranquillement tandis que Hermione commençait à s'énerver qu'ils allaient arriver en retard quand Thomas les rejoignit.

Il leur expliqua que les premières années n'étant pas autorisés à se trouver dans les couloirs du château après 21h, il avait l'obligation de les conduire à la tour d'astronomie et de les attendre jusqu'à la fin de leur leçon pour les raccompagner au dortoir.

Les jumeaux Weasley qui passaient par là l'interrompirent en proclamant d'un ton faussement indigné qu'il était intolérable que des petits nouveaux n'aient pas la possibilité de se promener seuls dans les couloirs hors du couvre-feu! Ils commencèrent alors un réquisitoire qui semblait avoir pour principale argument que, puisque les plus jeunes ne pouvaient pas rester en dehors des dortoirs, ils (les jumeaux) n'avaient pas la possibilité de les effrayer en les surprenants de derrière des tapisserie ou des statues.

Thomas tenta de sourire à la plaisanterie, mais il ne tarda pas à renvoyer les jumeaux dans leur dortoir. Il était déjà tard et il ne fallait pas que les premières années arrivent en retard à leur première leçon d'astronomie.

Le cour se passa, comme prévu, sur la terrasse du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Ils passèrent l'heure avec les Serdaigle à distinguer les étoiles, les planètes et les constellations.

Cela faisait bizarre d'être en cours, en extérieur et au début de la nuit. Les bruits et les odeurs étaient différentes. L'humidité de la nuit commençait à tomber, changeant les effluves des pierres du château, faisant ressortir les odeurs de terre et d'herbes qui se trouvaient dans le parc une quinzaine de mètres plus bas. Les animaux nocturnes s'entendaient avec netteté dans le silence du château.

Les élèves n'osait pas élever leurs voix plus haut qu'un simple murmure. Le professeur put profiter du silence de ses élèves pour faire son cours de sa voix douce, veillant à respecter la quiétude de l'instant. Cette atmosphère particulière amena doucement les élèves dans une légère transe qui leur permirent de mieux discerner les explications du professeur et les mouvements infimes des constellations qu'ils observaient.

L'heure s'étant écoulée, les préfets-en-chef des deux maisons revinrent pour ramener les premières années vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Encore trop engourdis par le cour qu'ils venaient d'avoir, les jeunes élèves ne purent rien dire sur tout le trajet qui les ramena à la tour opposée à celle d'astronomie.

Respectant leur fatigue et leur état de transe, Thomas ne dit presque rien lui non plus. Il se contenta de rattraper Neville par le bras lorsqu'il se coinça la jambe dans une marche escamotable, et encouragea chacun à continuer de marcher jusqu'au dortoir où ils auraient la possibilité de s'endormir enfin dans leur lits confortables et chauds.

En effet, cette troisième journée de cours qui s'achevait si tard dans la nuit les avait achevés et ils peinaient à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher.

C'est avec plaisir et soulagement qu'ils se rappelèrent qu'ils n'avaient cours le lendemain matin qu'à partir de 10h. Ils avaient ainsi deux heures supplémentaires pour profiter d'un sommeil réparateur.

Et c'est sur cette pensée réconfortante qu'ils s'endormirent enfin.

* * *

voila, c'était leur premier mercredi!

merci d'avoir lu


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7. Evans

Le week-end arriva enfin.

Après cette première semaine à évoluer dans un nouveau décor et à un nouveau rythme, cette pause fut la bienvenue.

Harry en profita pour se pencher sur ses devoirs et pour continuer l'exploration de l'école avec ses amis. D'ailleurs, ils purent passer d'avantage de temps à visiter le château et son parc que ce qu'ils pensaient, car grâce à la permanence tenue par Thomas, ils avaient déjà considérablement avancé dans leur travail. Et il leur suffit de la matinée du samedi pour finir les travaux qu'ils leur restaient à faire.

Ils profitèrent donc de ce week-end incroyablement beau pour faire le tour du parc, tremper leurs pieds dans le lac, paresser dans l'herbe, tout comme le faisaient les autres élèves.

Neville et Ron avaient apporté un jeu d'échec et jouaient à l'ombre d'un grand chêne tandis que Hermione lisait un nouveau chapitre du manuel d'Histoire de la magie. Harry rêvassait à côté d'eux tout en regardant les jumeaux jeter des bouts de pains, qu'ils avaient rapporté du breakfast, dans le lac. Les morceaux restaient à la surface quelques secondes puis étaient engloutis par un calamar géant vivant dans les profondeurs du lac.

Malheureusement, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas les seuls élèves à vouloir profiter du soleil et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Malefoy et deux de ses camarades de Serpentard ne sortent eux aussi. Pour se diriger vers leur groupe.

Sans aucune raison, Malefoy commença à leur lancer des piques, critiquant le comportement de chacun d'eux.

Hermione ne savait rien faire d'autre que jouer à la miss-je-sais-tout et ne savait lire que des manuels scolaires.

Harry était trop niais pour avoir une quelconque conversation et se contentait de regarder le vide avec un air idiot.

Ron semblait n'avoir pas de capacités intellectuelles suffisantes pour apprendre à jouer à autre chose qu'aux échecs.

Quant à Neville, il était pitoyable de voir comment un être aussi stupide s'accrochait ainsi aux seules personnes n'ayant pas le courage de l'envoyer bouler à des kilomètres.

Le pauvre Neville avait rougi (en effet, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être accepté dans un groupe d'amis) et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Hermione n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il n'y avait pas eut besoin d'attendre la fin de la semaine avant que la plupart des élèves (et les Serpentard en particulier) ne la traite de miss-je-sais-tout à force de l'entendre répondre juste à chaque question des professeurs. Mais si, pendant la semaine, elle avait prétendu ignorer les critiques et les moqueries, aujourd'hui l'insulte la prit au dépourvu et la blessa.

Harry et Ron s'étaient levés et commencèrent à répondre vivement. Hermione voulut les retenir. Il « tait mal venu de se battre dès leur première semaine d'école.

Cependant, la colère que ressentait Harry était trop violente. Il essaya de renvoyer les insultes du Serpentard, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que son vis-à-vis pour blesser autrui.

La dispute commençait à attirer l'attention. Alors certains assistants professeurs arrivèrent et séparèrent les deux groupes.

Ismail, l'assistant responsable des Gryffondor, resta quelques temps afin de calmer ses protégés. Il aida les autres à consoler Neville et leur conseilla à tous d'éviter le plus possible la confrontation avec Malefoy. Et si Malefoy venait de lui-même chercher les embrouilles, ils devaient s'appliquer à l'ignorer le plus possible. Sa seule motivation était de leurs attirer des ennuis et ils ne devaient pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Plus loin sur la pelouse, Malefoy se faisait légèrement rappeler à l'ordre par son assistant, puis il lui fut permis de retourner profiter du soleil dans le parc.

En voyant qu'il avait l'intention de s'installer aux alentours, Harry demanda à ses amis s'ils ne voulaient pas retourner au château. Il valait mieux éloigner Neville et Hermione de Malefoy pour quelques temps. Ils quittèrent donc le parc.

Mais il était dommage de ne pas profiter un maximum de cette fin d'été. Aussi plutôt que de s'enfermer dans leur salle commune, ils se dirigèrent vers la cour couverte où ils avaient passé leur mercredi soir en attendant le cour d'astronomie.

Ils avaient interrogé Thomas, le jeudi soir durant l'étude et il leur avait assuré que l'accès en était libre tout au long de la semaine peut importe l'heure (exception faite de la nuit bien entendu). Et en effet ils avaient put vérifier que la plupart des élèves y passaient leurs récréations ou leur temps libre en dehors du couvre feu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils eurent la satisfaction de voir qu'il n'y avait que peu d'élèves dans la cour couverte, la majorité d'entre eux s'étant éparpillés dans le parc. Il ne restait que le club d'échec, de lecture et de musique. L'endroit était tranquille. Harry et ses amis purent choisir les meilleurs fauteuils.

Entre les musiciens et une vue magnifique du parc, ils avaient choisi le meilleur endroit pour profiter du reste de l'après midi. Neville ravalait ses larmes et tenta d'oublier l'incident.

Harry avait remarqué que le buffet qui était dressé le mercredi soir était toujours là. Il s'en approcha pour inspecter les boissons et la nourriture qui s'y trouvait. Après s'être assuré qu'il s'agissait d'inoffensives victuailles, il remplit deux bols de chocolat chaud et les rapporta à Hermione et Neville qui acceptèrent avec gratitude. Puis chacun reprit l'activité dont-ils avaient été arrachés sur le bord du lac.

Hermione s'était approché du club de lecture et fut ravie lorsque ses membres lui proposèrent de se joindre à eux. Ils avaient jonché leur table de livres de tailles impressionnantes et dont la plupart étaient des manuels d'approfondissement de l'étude de la magie. Hermione n'ayant que son manuel d'Histoire de la magie avec elle (et elle l'avait déjà lu de long en large et en travers), elle se plongea avec plaisir dans la lecture de l'un des immenses ouvrages.

Neville et Ron avaient repris leur partie d'échec. L'un plongé dans la réflexion de sa stratégie, l'autre sirotant tranquillement son chocolat. Neville avait une sorte de don pour les jeux d'échec et Ron se faisait un principe d'essayer de déjouer le jeu de son adversaire. Il lançait régulièrement un défi à Neville qui s'amusait à le relever. Il n'était pas peu fier d'exceller dans au moins un domaine et cela le remontait toujours dans sa propre estime de se rendre compte qu'il ne perdait jamais.

Harry avait remarqué que son ami n'avait guère plus d'assurance que lui-même. Et même, dans le cas de Neville, le complexe d'infériorité était des plus extrême.

Il ne remettait jamais en question les remarques dégradantes que les Serpentard lui lançaient et réagissait toujours de façon négative lorsqu'un professeur le prenait en défaut. Harry avait deviné qu'on ne lui avait jamais été donné l'occasion de tirer fierté de ses propres actes. Cela expliquait son comportement pessimiste et ses réactions contre-productives.

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait profiter d'être enfin dans un nouvel environnement, un nouvel univers pour se construire et changer de comportement; ne pas laisser ses nouveaux camarades voir ses faiblesses, mais au contraire les combattre, les détourner pour s'améliorer.

C'est en tout cas ce que Harry s'efforçait de faire.

Sans être un acharné du travail comme Hermione, il faisait en sorte de combler ses lacunes qui résultait de son éducation moldue.

Il s'appliquait dans chacune de ses matières. En particulier en potions (il avait quelques soucis avec cette matière, à moins que ce soit avec son professeur ? ) et en Histoire de la magie. Le fait de ne pas avoir le courage (personne, à part Hermione ne l'avait) d'écouter le fantôme du professeur Binns ne signifiait pas qu'il n'aurait pas d'examen dans cette matière en fin d'année !

Et chaque résultat comptait pour le passage en année supérieure (le professeur McGonagall le leur avait bien précisé).

Il s'efforçait à ce que ses réflexes et habitudes d'enfant maltraité ne soient pas ou que peu visible. Il s'habituait à se servir généreusement à chaque repas par exemple.

Lors du banquet d'ouverture, il avait remarqué les regards surpris puis méfiants de Percy et Hermione vers son assiette pauvre en nourriture. Il avait alors essayé de mieux la remplir, peu importe son appétit. Et il avait bien fait, car même après une semaine à Hogwarts, son amie et le préfet continuaient à inspecter « discrètement » ce qu'il mangeait. Quelque peu rassurés, ils semblaient avoir relâché leur attention ces deux derniers jours, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller leur méfiance.

Quant aux deux malabars qui suivaient Malefoy comme son ombre, leur carrure l'avait fait tiquer plus d'une fois. Il se méfiait des bras énormes qu'ils aimaient exhiber dans de grands moulinets lorsque quelqu'un se permettait de répondre aux provocations de leur « chef de bande ».

S'ils semblaient plus idiots encore que le cousin Dudley, ils ne semblaient pas pour autant moins agressifs, au contraire. Il se retenait pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant et dominer sa peur quand il les voyait faire leurs démonstrations de forces.

Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour garder un air impassible et les ignorer, mais il était vrai qu'à chaque fois, le souvenir de certains coups de son cousin s'imposait à son esprit. Il essayait de se défaire des réflexes que son corps pouvait avoir devant ce genre de comportement. Il éspérait que personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Après tout il ne croisait pas les deux monstres à chaque cours. De plus, personne n'avait de raisons de croire qu'il avait été maltraité dans son enfance.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas à Ron. Ni Hermione. Ni Neville, ni personne.

Il voulait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley. Par ailleurs, il ne les reverrait pas avant l'été prochain. En plus cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il ne les voyait plus ! Il n'allait pas détruire ses chances de se faire une place dans ce nouveau monde à cause d'eux ! Ni gâcher ce merveilleux samedi après midi à ne penser qu'à eux!

Pour changer le cours de ses pensées Harry secoua légèrement la tête avant de regarder autour de lui. Pour tomber sur deux yeux couleurs onyx qui le regardaient fixement.

Il tressaillit légèrement avant de reconnaitre Thomas. Il voulut lui sourire, comme pour le saluer. Mais le préfet-en-chef détourna vivement les yeux. Méchamment froncés d'ailleurs.

Reprenant doucement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Harry remarqua que Thomas était assis avec le groupe de musique, comme le mercredi. Il était installé derrière une batterie. Mais il ne jouait pas. Les baguettes pendaient mollement aux bouts de ses bras. Il avait du s'arrêter au milieu d'un air, car les autres musiciens l'appelèrent pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

Semblant lui aussi émerger de ses réflexions, Thomas tiqua avant d'échanger un regard avec le jeune homme qui l'avait interpelé. Harry crut voir un lien invisible se créer entre les deux garçons. Bien plus qu'une lueur de compréhension dans leurs yeux, il eut l'impression qu'ils _communiquaient_ du regard.

Sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée, les musiciens reprirent tous le morceau là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Mais Thomas et l'autre garçon semblaient préoccupés. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Harry chercha une explication à ce qui c'était passé. N'ayant pas trouvé d'explication, il se concentra sur la musique.

C'était un morceau celtique. Très agréable à écouter... et familier ? Oui, Harry avait déjà entendu cet air quelque part. Mais où ? Et quand ? Ce n'était pas mercredi, il en était sûr. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il avait bien put entendre cet air. Mais il le connaissait, il en était sûr ! D'ailleurs, il connaissait par anticipation les notes qui allaient suivre. Oui, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il connaissait bien cet air… mais d'où ?

Ne voyant pas, il commença alors à s'intéresser aux autres musiciens. Ils étaient cinq. Deux filles et trois garçons. Thomas et un autre garçon de son âge, une cinquième année, un garçon qui était en troisième année et la deuxième fille était en deuxième année.

La plus jeune (elle s'appelait Kate, il se rappelait avoir entendu l'un des jumeaux Weasley l'appeler ainsi à la table des Gryffons, lors d'un repas) était installée sur une chaise, une guitare celtique à la main. Mains qu'elle avait très fines et gracieuses d'ailleurs. Très agiles, elles interprétaient l'air de musique avec une virtuosité et une rapidité époustouflante.

Plutôt grande pour son âge, la jeune fille avait des cheveux incroyablement longs et d'un noir intense. Tout en ondulations, ils retombaient sur ses épaules et sur son dos pour ne s'arrêter qu'en dessous des reins. Épais et denses, leur volume lui donnait une allure indescriptible, mais hypnotique.

Harry avait déjà vu des garçons se retourner sur son passage, comme envoutés par sa chevelure. Ou bien était-ce à cause de ses yeux ? Peut-être bien… Ils étaient d'un bleu magnifique, foncé et lumineux en même temps. Un mélange de bleu foncé et de turquoise. Le contraste avec sa chevelure noire était saisissant.

Ses traits, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dissimulés sous l'épaisse couche de ses cheveux qu'elle n'attachait jamais, étaient harmonieux. Le nez long mais bien droit, des jolies pommettes de chaque côté, une petite bouche bien remplie et d'un rose pâle.

L'autre fille, celle qui était en cinquième année, se tenait debout, un fidle dans les mains. Elle tirait des sons incroyables de son instrument. Des sons tels que on n'en avait jamais entendu des pareils.

Très grande elle aussi, elle avait déjà un visage d'adulte. Un peu sévère. Ses lèvres pulpeuses faisaient une petite moue sous l'effet de la concentration.

Harry remarqua que l'insigne de préfète qu'elle portait était aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ses cheveux couleurs cuivre et roux aux boucles lourdes bougeaient sans cesse sous les mouvements de son archet. Très longs eux aussi, ils cachaient régulièrement son visage.

Il ne put pas voir la couleur de ses yeux (prise dans son jeu, elle les avait d'ailleurs fermés), mais il remarqua qu'elle avait le même nez long et droit que Kate. Ainsi que le même corps (à quelques différences près… Kate portant encore les rondeurs de l'enfance). L'autre jeune fille était plus équilibrée. Ses rondeurs s'étaient retranchées dans sa poitrine (généreuse) et ses hanches (pas mal généreuses elles aussi).

Rougissant un peu, Harry la regarda entamer une sorte de chorégraphie en rythme avec la musique. Chorégraphie qui répondait en fait aux mouvements que faisait le flûtiste.

William. Il était à Gryffondor, en troisième année. Et partageait régulièrement les frasques de ses collègues de son année, les jumeaux Weasley.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Thomas. Plus petit, mais tout aussi long et fin. Du visage, des cheveux, des mains, des bras, des jambes. De partout.

Et les cheveux tout aussi sombres. Mais plus longs et moins bien soignés. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir connu de démêlage depuis quelques semaines.

Avec des yeux incroyables. Verts. Aussi verts et pénétrants que ceux de Harry. Ils pétillaient généralement d'intelligence et de malice. Mais depuis l'échange de regard avec Thomas, ils reflétaient une préoccupation et une inquiétude mal dissimulée.

Il semblait pourtant tout à fait pris par le jeu de sa flûte traversière. En bois. Elle produisait des sons tellement beaux, qu'elle était capable de faire apparaitre des larmes dans les yeux les plus froids et les plus insensibles.

Et pour finir il y avait Charles. L'autre sixième année.

Lui aussi grand, long et fin, il avait des cheveux auburn. Son corps svelte et bien proportionné était mis en valeur par des vêtements proches du corps.

Harry put de nouveau remarquer que les sixièmes années n'étaient pas tenus de porter l'uniforme de l'école sous leur robes de sorcier. Cela leurs permettaient d'ailleurs de se montrer sur leur meilleur jour. Il semblait que Charles en avait pris son parti.

Il jouait d'un instrument étrange mais mélodieux (Harry apprit par la suite qu'il s'agissait d'un uillean pipe). L'ensemble des instruments rendait un mélange incroyable et émouvant. Les musiciens semblaient en phase avec leur musique. Ils étaient magnifiques, réunis dans leur passion.

Soudain, comme sous l'effet d'une révélation, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait là de cinq frères et sœurs.

BLAM !

Harry eut un sursaut impressionnant. Hermione venait de laisser tomber sur sa table un énorme livre, sortant Harry de sa contemplations et de ses pensées.

Le cœur encore affolé, il regarda Hermione s'installer sur le siège près de lui. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise et lui expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé des TAS de choses intéressantes dans ce livre. Elle avait demandé la permission au club de l'emprunter pour sa lecture du soir.

Harry voulut lui faire remarquer qu'elle risquait de démolir son lit si elle y ramenait cet ouvrage. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle avait reçu suffisamment de remarques désobligeantes pour la journée.

Il reporta son attention vers la fratrie de musiciens.

« Ils sont très doués les Evans ! »

Harry eut un deuxième sursaut.

Hermione ne s'était pas replongé dans son livre comme il l'avait pensé. À présent elle regardait elle aussi le petit groupe et avait lâché la phrase en toute innocence, pour relancer la conversation. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait.

Le nom l'avait de nouveau surprit. Pourtant, aux vue de sa découverte, il devait bien se douter que les frères et sœurs de Thomas s'appelaient aussi Evans. C'était le nom en lui-même qui continuait de l'intriguer.

« Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont frères et sœurs ? »

Hermione expliqua, le rouge aux joues, que Lavande, Parvati et elle avaient fait des recherches sur Thomas (elles avaient menés une enquête auprès des autres filles du dortoir de Gryffondor), et elles avaient découvert, entre autres choses, qu'il avait deux frères et deux sœurs, tous scolarisés à Hogwarts. Qu'ils formaient un groupe de musique, le seul du collège.

Une seule des Evans avait été admise à Serpentard, la plus âgée des deux filles, les autres étaient tous allés à Gryffondor. Pourtant, ils formaient un groupe uni et joyeux. Et Rosa, la Serpentard, était loin d'être rejetée par ses frères et sa sœur. Au contraire, elle semblait être un membre important de la fratrie.

Ils avaient fini de jouer et s'étaient assis dans des fauteuils et des canapés près de l'endroit où s'étaient installé Harry et s'étaient disposé en cercle autour de la jeune rousse. Comme sous l'effet d'un magnétisme.

Il remarqua soudain que Hermione l'observait avec attention. Gêné, il se dit qu'il devait peut-être arrêter de détailler les musiciens. Aussi changea-t-il de conversation.

Il ne fit plus attention au petit groupe et se focalisa sur ses amis.

Il fut content de voir que Neville avait repris le total contrôle de ses émotions. Les parties d'échec avec Ron l'avaient détendu et remis en confiance. Ron avait également pris conscience que la tension avait quitté son adversaire. Mais lui, en revanche bouillonnait de concentration.

Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa taille (ses frères perdaient un peu trop facilement à son goût) et se délectait de devoir résoudre le mystère de la stratégie de Neville.

Hermione avait encore une petite ride de contrariété sur son front. Mais elle prit plaisir à faire la conversation à Harry et, pour lui prouver peut-être qu'elle n'était pas qu'une miss-je-sais-tout, elle s'ingénia à trouver des sujets de conversation divers et variés, sans qu'ils ne ressemblent à des conférences, ni qu'ils aient traits aux cours.

Le reste du week-end se passa dans une meilleure entente encore, et dans la tranquillité.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8. De Malefoy à la trappe.

La deuxième semaine se déroula sur le même modèle que la première.

Comme prévu, le lundi fut haï par tous les premières années, sauf la dernière heure. Le professeur McGonagall, bien que stricte et consciencieuse, n'était ni méchante ni ennuyante.

Le professeur Snape, lui, n'était pas officiellement méchant (il ne torturait personne, et ne haussait jamais la voix), mais sa matière était très délicate et complexe. Pourtant, selon lui, cela devait leur venir naturellement et ne semblait pas comprendre que ses élèves aient des difficultés à préparer les potions qu'il leur imposait.

Même Hermione devait redoubler d'attention et de concentration durant les cours de Snape pour obtenir un résultat qui s'approchait à s'y méprendre à la potion du professeur (Snape préparait toujours avec ses élèves son propre chaudron afin de comparer leurs résultats).

Et même lorsqu'elle réussissait sa potion, le professeur se contentait de regarder son chaudron quelques secondes, sans aucune expression sur le visage, puis il continuait l'inspection du reste de la salle.

Il était leur seul professeur à ne pas récompenser Hermione de ses bons résultats. Pas même une remarque ou un léger signe de tête.

Même le professeur Binns donnait des points à Hermione lorsqu'elle répondait à l'une des rares questions posées en cours ! Même si dans le cas de Binns, il s'agissait plus d'une habitude prise au cours des décennies passées d'attribuer des points aux élèves qui répondaient juste.

En bref, le comportement du maître des potions était inexplicablement injuste.

Il continuait à reprocher aux Gryffondor leurs résultats médiocres, mais ne faisait jamais la moindre réflexion aux Serpentard. Pas même la fois où la potion de Blaise Zabini avait explosé, manquant de brûler la peau de Snape qui passait à côté.

Lors des cours de Quirrell, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils apprenaient sagement les propriétés magiques de certaines créatures dangereuses et le meilleur moyen de s'en protéger. Mais il est vrai que la plupart des élèves préféraient puiser les informations dans leur manuel scolaire que dans les bégaiements du professeur…

Sans être exactement irrespectueux envers leur professeur, les élèves trouvaient énervant et passablement migraineux de l'écouter deux heures durant, trois fois par semaine…

Par contre, tous les premières années, à l'exception de Neville, Hermione et quelques Serpentard, se rendaient avec un enthousiasme non simulé aux cours de vol.

Harry surtout, maintenant qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, s'appliquait à suivre tous les conseils du professeur et tentait d'apprendre toutes les règles du jeu par cœur. Chose peut facile s'il on tient compte du nombre de fautes existant dans le Quidditch (400 ? 700 ? ) !

Ron, était très excité à l'idée que son ami allait devenir l'attrapeur de Hogwarts le plus jeune depuis un siècle ! Il lui donnait toutes sortes de conseils que son ami écoutait avec beaucoup de sérieux. Comme souvent, Ron était heureux de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose aux autres, surtout s'il s'agissait de Harry Potter. Et il profitait de chaque occasion qui lui était offerte pour le faire.

Les cours de Bibine étaient toujours une merveilleuse occasion pour en apprendre plus sur le Quidditch, mais surtout pour faire ce que l'on voulait.

Sur les deux heures de vol, il y en avait une durant laquelle Bibine expliquait les figures à apprendre, des formations de groupes et d'autres exercices qu'ils mettaient en pratique par la suite. Puis, durant la deuxième heure, elle les laissait faire plus ou moins ce qu'ils voulaient.

Des sorts avaient été jetés afin qu'ils ne se dispersent pas trop dans l'école, mais, dans l'ensemble, ils avaient suffisamment d'espace pour faire ce qui leur plaisait.

Le professeur passait d'un groupe à l'autre (Serpentard et Gryffondor, bien entendu) pour veiller à ce que personne ne se blesse. Mais sinon, elle les laissait faire des expériences (de nouvelles figures par exemples, certaines trop compliquées pour qu'ils les réussissent vraiment).

Ou alors, dans le cas de Hermione et Neville ainsi que quelques filles de Serpentard, elle les laissait regarder les autres voler, eux-mêmes les pieds prudemment rivés au sol.

Les permanences assurées par Thomas étaient efficaces et de plus en plus bienvenues. Elles leur permettaient d'avancer dans leurs devoirs, avec l'aide généreuse de Thomas.

Ils étaient un peu gênés au début de lui demander de l'aide durant les heures d'étude. En effet, si elles étaient faites pour qu'ils avances dans leurs travaux, Thomas profitait de chaque moment de temps libre pour étudier et avancer dans son travail. Et pas uniquement lors des permanences.

Harry l'avait déjà vu une fois se ruer hors de sa salle de cours pour se précipiter à la bibliothèque. Et quand, un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry arrivait à ladite bibliothèque pour venir chercher Hermione, Thomas était plongé dans une pile vertigineuse de livres, expliquant rapidement et sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage à l'un de ses camarades qu'il n'avait que deux heures de libres pour étudier avant de reprendre les cours.

Harry avait été surpris. Les premières années n'avaient jamais plus d'une heure de libre entre chaque cours. Sauf le mercredi après-midi, avant le cours d'astronomie qui se déroulait toujours à 21h.

Et même lorsqu'ils avaient une heure de libre entre deux cours, ils trouvaient le moyen de s'ennuyer.

Mais Thomas (et les autres sixièmes et septièmes années) avait toujours l'air absolument débordé de travail.

Lors d'une des permanences, Harry avait oser jeter un coup d'œil à l'agenda du préfet-en-chef pour regarder le nombre de devoirs à rendre pour la semaine. Il avait eu très mal aux yeux : Thomas était obligé d'utiliser les pages de week-end pour inscrire le surplus de devoirs. Le tout écrit en pattes de mouches. Les consignes inscrites dans le carnet en devenaient presque illisibles.

Bref, quand Harry ou un autre demandait des explications ou de l'aide à Thomas, ils s'excusaient toujours de le déranger dans son travail. Mais lui, répondait toujours, avec un sourire très doux, que ces heures avait justement pour but qu'il les aide autant que possible et qu'il reprenne avec eux certains points qu'ils avaient vu en cours et qu'ils n'avaient pas compris.

Rassurés par la douceur et la sincérité de son ton, ils avaient fini par déculpabiliser et le sollicitaient maintenant régulièrement.

Harry avait remarqué que l'air préoccupé qu'il avait observé chez Thomas pendant le week-end ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais il finit par se dire que c'était sûrement du au travail qu'il devait fournir en cours (en plus de ses rondes, de ses permanences et du mercredi soir où il devait accompagner les premières années à leur cours d'astrologie). Oui, cela devait venir de la surcharge de tâches à accomplir.

Il était dommage que les disputes avec Malefoy, toujours plus nombreuses, ne leur laissent pas la possibilité de suivre le conseil que leur avait donné Ismail.

Le Serpentard enchainait provocations sur provocations. Il lui arrivait même de poursuivre discrètement Neville dans les couloirs pour pouvoir lui jouer des mauvais tours. Le pauvre Neville était la cible favorite de Malefoy après Harry et il rentrait parfois en larmes au dortoir après avoir subi ses mesquineries.

Il n'avait quand même pas de chance… Il lui arrivait plein de malheurs. La plupart du temps il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du mot de passe pour passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame (mot de passe qui changeait tout les jeudis) et il s'était déjà retrouvé à dormir dans le couloir le soir jusqu'à ce qu'un élève ne vienne le sauver des dalles glaciales du couloir, parfois tard dans la nuit (à la fin des rondes de préfets).

Et lorsqu'il tentait d'utiliser les raccourcis du château pour échapper à Malefoy, à cause de sa maladresse, soit il se faisait repérer en trébuchant, soit il se retrouvait la jambe coincée dans cette fichue marche escamotable. Dans tout les cas il rentrait vaincu et humilié.

Un midi, Malefoy trouva le moyen de venir provoquer Harry et insulter Ron (pour lui aussi, Malefoy ne tarissait pas d'insultes, en particulier sur sa famille et sa maison) alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement à la table des Gryffons.

Harry et Ron furent tellement furieux qu'ils se laissèrent aller à lui répondre. À la fin de la dispute (qui s'était passé tout de même de façon discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attentions des professeurs et des assistants), sans que Harry ait pu comprendre comment et pourquoi, il avait rendez-vous avec Malefoy tard dans la nuit pour un duel… c'était ridicule ! Un duel !

Ron lui expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'un duel de sorcellerie mais qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment expérimentés pour faire plus que s'envoyer des étincelles.

Hermione avait protesté (« si tu te fais prendre ! »), Neville avait avalé son déjeuné de travers, Harry et Ron s'étaient entêtés (« on va pas se dégonfler devant Malefoy ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! »).

Ils étaient sortis du dortoir à l'heure prévue (Hermione et Neville les accompagnant malgré eux par un concours de circonstances) et ils avaient malheureusement eu la preuve que les mises en gardes de Hermione étaient fondées.

Malefoy n'était pas venu dans la salle où le duel aurait du avoir lieu.

Par contre, ils faillirent se faire prendre par Rusard, le concierge aigri de Hogwarts, et Miss Teigne, (sa fidèle chatte de patrouille). Manifestement, Malefoy l'avait prévenu de leur présence et n'avait jamais eu l'intention de les affronter en duel. Juste de leur attirer les ennuis. Et cela avait presque réussi.

Ils avaient évités Rusard de justesse et avaient couru afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le concierge et eux.

Ils avaient tenté de se cacher dans une pièce lorsque Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, les avait trouvés et commencé à hurler à plein poumons pour donner l'alerte. Ils avaient été légèrement soulagés lorsqu'ils entendirent l'esprit frappeur refuser de donner un quelconque renseignement à Rusard quand celui-ci était arrivé en soufflant comme un bœuf.

Mais leur soulagement avait été de courte durée. Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Celui qui était interdit d'accès.

Bien sur il avait fallu qu'ils tombent tête-à-tête avec cet horrible chien à trois têtes.

Harry n'avait pas attendu d'être déchiqueté par ses trois têtes. Ils avaient fais demi tour.

Miraculeusement, ils avaient réussi à rejoindre leur dortoir sans encombre. De toute façon valait mieux une retenue que d'être dévoré.

Évidement, cette rencontre surprenante piqua la curiosité de Ron et Harry.

Qu'est-ce qu'un chien à trois têtes pouvait bien faire dans les couloirs d'une école ?! Et comme le fit remarquer Hermione, que faisait-il, posté au-dessus d'une trappe ? Il cachait surement quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

Harry se souvint ce que Hagrid lui avait dit, le jour où ils étaient allés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Que la Banque de Gringotts était, après Hogwarts, l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique. Le paquet que Hagrid avait retiré à la banque ! Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant ! Le paquet qui avait faillit être volé se même jour, le 31 Juillet ! …

Il voulut faire part de ses suppositions aux autres, mais il fut interrompu par une voix grave qui s'éleva soudain à l'autre bout de la salle commune qu'ils croyaient déserte.

Écoutant son cœur rater un battement, Harry scruta la pénombre de la salle et distingua la haute silhouette d'un élève de sixième ou septième année. Lorsque la silhouette s'avança pour leur parler, il reconnut le frère jumeau de Thomas Evans, Charles.

Il semblait stupéfait de voir quatre élèves de première année rentrer aussi tard dans la salle commune (« Il est 2 heures du matin ! ») ! Et il leur fit remarquer, à juste titre, qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance de ne pas être tombés sur son frère (« En tant que préfet-en-chef il pourrait très bien vous donner une retenue, ou même prévenir McGo qui, elle, vous ferait perdre des points à coup sûr ! Halàlà… Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… »).

Il ne semblait pas furieux pourtant. Seulement surpris et contrarié de voir que les premières années s'y mettait si tôt pour enfreindre le règlement. Il leur recommanda d'éviter toute excursion nocturne pour quelques temps et surtout d'éviter de se faire prendre la prochaine fois ! Puis il les renvoya un peu sèchement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il ne dirait rien, mais ne les félicitait pas pour leur indiscipline précoce.

Hermione monta dans son dortoir les joues en feu. Elle venait d'être prise en défaut… et après seulement deux semaines de cours ! Honteuse, elle répondit à peine lorsque les garçons lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambres, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement avant de se retrouver tous les trois sur le même lit (celui de Neville, installé à l'opposé de ceux de Dean et Seamus, pour ne pas les réveiller) afin de discuter de leur découverte.

Très excités, Harry et Ron jugèrent que c'était une merveilleuse aventure qu'ils avaient eut là et ils avaient hâte d'en vivre d'autres. Neville, encore choqué de sa rencontre avec le chien à trois têtes et sous le coup de l'émotion de s'être fait surprendre par Charles, ne parla pas beaucoup.

Il écoutait les deux autres surtout, les yeux écarquillés, faisant des conjectures sur d'autres aventures tout aussi incroyables qui les attendaient peut-être tout au long de l'année.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9. Ron et les gradins...

Le lendemain de la rencontre avec le chien à trois têtes, les garçons rapportèrent leur conversation à Hermione.

Elle les écouta et donna son avis, mais surtout prévint ses amis qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas plus s'intéresser à ce qui se passait sous la trappe du deuxième étage.

Leurs rencontres indésirables avec Rusard, Peeves puis Charles Evans n'étaient pas prêtes d'être oubliées et elle fit cette remarque quelque peu surprenante, assurant aux trois garçons qu'elle préférait mourir que d'être renvoyée de l'école pour sortie nocturne.

Les garçons -Ron surtout- la chamaillèrent en lui faisant remarquer qu'un renvoi n'était pas obligatoirement définitif, alors que la mort si. Vexée, elle décida que la meilleure façon de garder toute sa dignité était encore de simuler une susceptibilité excessive.

Sa mauvaise humeur fut accentuée lorsque Harry reçu un balais volant de la part de leur directrice de maison. Elle lui reprocha de se sentir récompensé d'avoir enfreint le règlement intérieur.

Le bonheur que ressentait Harry en pensant à son présent était immense. Il n'en revenait pas de la générosité de son professeur et de cette marque d'attention.

Il se doutait que le balai avait été payé au frais de l'école et que le professeur McGonagall pensait avant tout à la réussite de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que le balais magique était le deuxième objet qui lui était offert. Et ce, en même pas deux mois !

Il se doutait fortement qu'il chérirait le balai avec autant de force qu'il chérissait depuis plus d'un mois déjà sa chouette blanche Hedwige.

Il se sentait très proche de Hedwige.

De tous les êtres vivants appartenant au monde magique qu'il connaissait, la chouette était la seule à avoir été témoin du traitement qu'il subissait au 4, Privet Drive.

Bien sûr elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose. Les Dursley avaient évité tout contact avec le jeune homme durant le deuxième mois des vacances. Ils l'avaient superbement ignoré et à vrai dire il ne s'en était pas du tout plein.

Au moins avait-il été tranquille pendant un mois. Même le cousin Dudley fuyait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient par mégarde dans la même pièce.

La situation avait été pénible, mais au moins les parties de punching-ball avaient cessé et Harry avait pu se servir librement dans le frigo (tout en veillant à ce que les provisions ne baissent pas trop), car il avait arrêté de manger aux mêmes heures que le reste de la famille.

Hedwige avait été l'unique témoin de leurs manèges. Sa seule amie et sa première confidente dans l'attente de la rentrée scolaire. Sans être sûr de rien, Harry voyait que la chouette le regardait attentivement pendant qu'il discourait (à voix basse ! Manquerait plus que l'un des habitants ne l'entende se confier à une chouette ! ), lui racontant tout les malheurs qu'il avait eu dans cette maison.

Il lui avait même confié les révélations angoissantes que Hagrid lui avait faite sur la mort de ses parents, le mage noir, sa cicatrice, sa « célébrité », tout ça tout ça…

Une fois, qu'il lui confiait l'une de ses angoisses (et s'ils n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer dans le monde de la magie ? Et s'il trouvait à l'école un sosie de Dudley pour le martyriser ? Et si …), la chouette s'était doucement envolée (il ne fermait jamais sa cage) pour se poser sur son épaule. Et elle lui avait doucement mordillé le lobe de son oreille, comme pour le réconforter.

Oui, il était très attaché à Hedwige. Et maintenant, il allait être très attaché à son balai !

Bien entendu, tout au long de la journée, Harry dut faire de gros efforts sur lui-même pour se concentrer sur les cours et surtout ne pas révéler aux autres Gryffondor la raison de son excitation.

En effet le mot du professeur McGonagall lui demandait instamment de ne révéler l'existence de se balais à personne, jusqu'au premier match de la saison. Les autres premières années seraient trop tentées d'en réclamer un à leur tour.

Bien entendu, l'arrivée du paquet et le mystère sur son contenu n'avait pas manqué d'attiser la curiosité des autres élèves, mais Harry n'avait montré le mot qui accompagnait le coli qu'à Hermione, Ron et Neville.

Les deux garçons, initiés au Quidditch depuis leur plus tendre enfance, débattaient sur la qualité des différentes marques de balais. Ils ne cachaient pas l'admiration que leur inspirait le Nimbus 2000.

Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, Ron décida d'accompagner Harry à son premier entrainement de Quidditch.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure en avance pour tester le nouveau balai.

Demi-heure largement suffisante pour que Harry prenne conscience de la réelle supériorité de l'engin.

Rien à voir avec ceux que Mme Bibine leur prêtait pour les cours ! Le Nimbus 2000 les surpassait tous en vitesse. Il obéissait à chaque pression, chaque caresse que lui prodiguait Harry pour le faire s'accélérer, ralentir, virer, plonger, ou s'élever encore plus haut dans les airs.

Harry put mieux se rendre compte que chacun de ses mouvements était identifié comme un ordre par le balai, et il commençait à exploiter cette découverte lorsqu'Olivier Dubois arriva pour lui apprendre en détails les règles du jeu.

Après une demi-heure à parler théorie, à apprendre le rôle de chaque joueur, chaque balle, Dubois conclut l'entretien en l'avertissant que les futurs entrainements ne seraient ni théoriques ni reposants, mais voulut rassurer Harry avec un sourire amusé devant son expression inquiète en lui disant que les entrainements avec l'équipe complète ne commenceraient qu'au mois d'Octobre.

Ne sachant pas encore s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter des paroles d'Olivier, Harry partit rejoindre Ron qui s'était réfugié dans les gradins pour ne pas perturber la leçon.

Ahuri mais très amusé, Harry se rendit compte que son ami s'était endormi. Installé de façon très peu confortable, il ronflait paisiblement, la bouche entrouverte, l'un de ses bras pendant hors du banc sur lequel il s'était allongé, l'autre tordu dans une logique douloureuse pour se caller entre le banc et son corps.

Le rire de Harry s'évanouit bientôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Ron ne se réveillait pas.

Dilemme… comment faire se réveiller cet incorrigible dormeur ? Et s'il n'y parvenait pas, comment le transporter dans le dortoir ? Ron faisait bien une tête de plus que lui et avait été habitué à de copieux repas. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le poids de son ami…

La panique monta en lui lorsqu'après s'être retourné vers le terrain de Quidditch, il s'aperçut que le capitaine d'équipe était déjà reparti dans le château…

La nuit était tombée, et il se retrouvait seul avec Ron, en dehors du château, sans savoir comment faire pour réveiller son ami….

Harry tira désespérément sur la manche de Ron, le secouant de toutes ses forces ( … oui, bon il le secouait quoi… ! ), tenta pendant cinq minutes tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour réveiller Ron.

À un moment il remarqua avec horreur que l'heure du couvre-feu se rapprochait de plus en plus…

Au moment où il se décidait à employer les grands moyens (une gifle n'allait quand même pas lui faire de mal ? Nan ? Il allait pas mal le prendre quand même ! ), Harry crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque en entendant une voix s'élever derrière lui.

Se retournant vivement, la main crispé sur sa poitrine, Harry s'assit à côté de son ami pour se remettre de ses émotions, avant de reconnaitre son préfet-en-chef.

Thomas se tenait devant lui les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les sourcils se rapprochant dangereusement sur l'arête de son nez, les yeux animés par une expression que Harry ne parvint pas à interpréter.

Bégayant des mots confus, toujours sur le choc de cette apparition soudaine (mon dieu ce qu'il avait pu avoir peur ! ), Harry voulu expliquer à son aîné que Ron s'était endormi pendant que lui-même était initié au Quidditch par Olivier Dubois.

Harry attendait une réaction de la part du jeune homme. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à s'expliquer intelligiblement (la peur le faisait encore plus bégayer que le professeur Quirrell… ), mais ses gestes en direction de son balai et vers Ron, toujours endormi, suffiraient peut-être à le justifier ?

Il fut soulagé en voyant que le sixième année bougeait enfin. Mais il se sentit très mal pour Ron lorsqu'il le secoua sans ménagement puis le releva brusquement pour le réveiller.

Dans un enchevêtrement de robes de sorciers, de cris de protestations pâteux puis dans un cri de stupéfaction, Ron se retrouva malgré lui debout dans les gradins, un peu de salive goutant au coin de sa lèvre, le regard ahuri face à la situation. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où il se trouvait et pourquoi il s'y trouvait…

Les sourcils toujours recourbés dans une expression de contrariété, Thomas les pressa de rentrer au plus vite au château. Ils avaient exactement cinq minutes pour rejoindre le dortoir.

Harry et Ron ne se le firent pas dire à deux fois, ils courraient aussi vite que possible vers le château et la tour de Gryffondor.

Avant de quitter le préfet-en-chef, Harry remarqua que l'agitation qui avait envahi ses prunelles s'était calmé, et il comprit que Thomas s'était inquiété. Que la lueur aperçue plutôt était de l'angoisse.

Il est vrai qu'il était un peu tard pour se balader au stade de Quidditch. La nuit tombait.

En arrivant dans la tour de son dortoir, Olivier vint vers lui et lui demanda pourquoi il avait mit aussi longtemps à rentrer.

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait croisé Thomas sur le chemin du retour qui l'avait pressé de rentrer au plus vite, le couvre-feu approchant. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait donné un « cours » de Quidditch à Harry, Thomas s'était inquiété de ne pas voir le jeune homme arriver.

Ron expliqua la raison du retard de Harry (« c'est ma faute… »), les oreilles rougissant sous l'effet de la gêne. Quand il essaya de minimiser les conséquences d'un retard par rapport au couvre-feu, Olivier fit cette remarque, que s'ils avaient été pris en dehors du dortoir à une heure aussi tardive, la retenue dont ils auraient écopée les auraient définitivement dégoutés des excursions nocturnes.

Par ailleurs, si Thomas semblait si à cheval sur le règlement, c'était avant tout par ce qu'il se préoccupait sincèrement de la sécurité de ses camarades.

Harry se dit qu'il exagérait peut-être un peu… ils n'étaient que dans une école, que pouvait-il bien leur arriver ?

Puis il se rappela que pas plus tard que la veille, il était rentré très tard (bien après le couvre-feu) et qu'il s'était retrouvé en tête-à-tête avec un chien à trois têtes…

Et en y réfléchissant bien, le malaise qu'il avait ressenti en entendant le cri d'un loup le soir de la répartition des maisons et en s'apercevant que la lune était pleine l'empêchait de se sentir pleinement en sécurité.

Il fut tiré de ces réflexions dérangeantes lorsque Ron lui donna un coup de coude « discret » dans les côtes pour lui montrer Thomas qui venait de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame et d'entrer dans la salle commune.

À peine eut-il passé le seuil de la salle, le préfet-en-chef les chercha du regard. Il s'avança vers eux, ayant visiblement l'intention de leur faire une réflexion. Olivier Dubois, qui était encore avec eux, lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet.

Debout, face-à-face, les quatre garçons semblaient tous hésiter sur le comportement à adopter.

Finalement, Thomas leurs chuchota qu'il ne voulait plus les voir arriver si tard au dortoir. Son regard sévère et déterminé se tourna vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et il le prévint qu'à l'avenir, les séances d'entrainement devraient être organisées de façon à ce que Harry ne se promène pas dans les couloirs après vingt-et-une heures, encore moins s'il était accompagné d'un autre élève de première année.

Olivier voulu dire quelque chose mais préféra se taire. Peut-être considérait-il que la requête du jeune homme était légitime.

Thomas renvoya Harry et Ron dans leur chambre, non sans leur lancer un regard d'avertissement. Harry se dit que son frère Charles avait peut-être dut vendre la mèche pour l'excursion de la veille.

Mais, enfin, sans plus se poser de question, il rejoignit Neville, Dean et Seamus et sans prendre le temps de voir si ses camarades étaient couchés, il se glissa sous ses couvertures, le regard accroché à son Nimbus 2000.

Il sourit en pensant à la chance qu'il avait de posséder un tel objet.

Repensant à l'air préoccupé de Thomas, il s'endormit sur cette réflexion, qu'il devrait faire désormais plus attention à rentrer à l'heure au dortoir, sous peine de se retrouver en retenue.


	11. Chapter 11

Bon, me voilà de retour pour un tout petit chapitre ! j'appel à votre indulgence, il m'a fallu plusieurs essais avant d'arriver à vous écrire ce qui suit.

j'espère n'avoir perdue personne malgré cette absence...

Bonne lecture !

Merci à mon AlouetteBZH, comme toujours !

* * *

Chapitre 10. Réflexions...

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'être un sorcier et d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques puisse ce révéler si complexe, si dur et si fatiguant.

Pendant tout le mois de Septembre, il avait tellement passé de temps à découvrir ce nouveau monde dans lequel les fantômes existent, les statues et les portraits bougent et parlent, les passages secrets se relèvent et se dissimulent selon leurs humeurs et leurs envies, il n'avait pas fait attention à tout ce que cette magie impliquait, au point de vue physique.

Durant le mois d'Octobre, il put d'avantage s'en rendre compte: il s'habituait peu à peu à tomber sur un mur aveugle là où la veille il y avait des portes, des couloirs dérobés, des alcôves. Il ne s'effrayait plus tant lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il croisait une armure qui se baladait en fredonnant des airs populaires du Vème siècle, ou qu'un fantôme distrait lui passait à travers le corps après avoir fait subir le même sort à un mur de pierres.

Du coup, un beau jour, alors que lui et ses amis se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque pour remplir un parchemin interminable sur les propriétés d'une quelconque plante nécessaire au cours de potion, Harry se mit à rêvasser…

Et il se rendit compte que sa respiration avait changé.

Changé depuis qu'il était arrivé à Hogwarts.

Elle était plus lente, plus longue.

Il réfléchit quand même. Il se faisait peut être des idées ? Pourquoi sa respiration changerait-elle ? Peut être se sentait-il moins oppressé depuis qu'il ne voyait plus ni Dudley ni son oncle ni sa tante ? Peut être était-il moins angoissé, qu'il se sentait plus détendu ?

En même temps, il n'avait jamais ressenti les symptômes de l'angoisse, d'un point de vue physique. Il ne s'était jamais crispé, n'était jamais tendu au niveau du dos lorsque son cousin le malmenait ou que son oncle l'humiliait.

Mais sa respiration changeait durant ces moments douloureux. Lorsqu'il paniquait (parce qu'il la vivait belle et bien cette angoisse ! ), lorsqu'il était effrayé, il savait qu'il avait du mal a respirer. Sa respiration se bloquait, il étouffait, suffoquait, manquait d'air.

Là, non.

Même lorsqu'il croisait les deux gorilles de Malefoy dans les couloirs et que son cerveaux tirait des sonnettes d'alarmes retentissantes.

Mais il se rendait compte, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, qu'il gardait une respiration calme, régulière, apaisante. Sans même avoir besoin de se dire qu'il ne devait pas faire preuve de faiblesse devant eux, qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses instincts de garçon malmené, maintenant qu'il appartenait à ce monde magique où personne ne le connaissait.

Et puisqu'il remarquait ces changements, d'origine inconnue, il remarquait que l'air qu'il respirait était lui aussi différent. Pas seulement l'air qu'il inspirait et expirait, mais celui qu'il sentait sur son visage, qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements quand un courant d'air soulevait un pan de sa chemise et autre.

Ce n'était pas une odeur, ni une température qu'il ressentait différemment. Il avait déjà eu conscience que les odeurs de cette nature écossaise n'avait rien en commun avec celles polluées de Little Whinging. Et il savait déjà que l'Ecosse n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour les frileux. Il ne s'agissait pas de ça.

C'était plus comme une sorte d'aura. Une présence ? Une caresse étrange, omniprésente mais changeante. Comme un frisson. Ni chaud, ni froid. Inodore. Mais présent. Comme une accumulation d'air sur son corps, comme s'il était pris dans un courant d'air qui le compressait parfois ou qui lui laissait une impression de légèreté à d'autres moments.

Et surtout, cet air, cette caresse, s'accumulait en lui lorsqu'il l'aspirait. Mais ne le quittait pas quand il expirait sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir comme une présence qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait et qui l'emplissait, prenait possession de tout son corps, sans pour autant le gêner, l'étouffer, ni le faire se sentir à l'étroit.

C'était un sentiment étrange, inconnu. Et qui était présent depuis le premier soir qu'il avait passé à Hogwarts, même s'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Il se redressa soudain sur sa chaise. Il venait justement de ressentir ce mouvement d'air, cette présence inexpliquée. Avec beaucoup de force. Peut-être parce qu'il y pensait justement ?

Il se retourna involontairement, ayant vraiment eu l'impression d'être poussé ou aspiré (il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait à force d'y réfléchir) du ou par le dos.

Il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est Mrs Pince qui agitait sa baguette en tout sens pour ranger des manuels et des grimoires que de «sales gamins » avaient oubliés de remettre à leur place.

Hypnotisé, Harry regardait la baguette de la bibliothécaire.

C'était de là que ça venait ! Cette « chose » étrange qu'il sentait, qui bougeait autour de lui et en lui. Cela venait de cette baguette !

Non, ça venait d'ailleurs…

Harry se retourna brusquement pour observer du côté opposé à celui de Mrs Pince. Un jeune garçon de troisième année agitait également sa baguette pour s'entrainer à un sort.

Comme à fleur de peau, Harry se retourna pour regarder du côté de la porte de la bibliothèque. Le Professeur McGonagall venait de lancer un sort pour punir un élève (elle avait confisqué un frisbee-serpent).

Étonné, curieux, presque ivre de cette découverte (sa tête lui tournait, à chercher autant l'origine de ces mouvements d'air dans la salle), il comprit que la magie en elle-même était bien plus qu'un simple artefact pour impressionner les Moldus. C'était une présence, une force qui s'accumulait et qui se réveillait là où elle était sollicitée.

Et il comprit du même coup pourquoi il ne l'avait pas ressentie jusqu'ici. Il avait toujours vécu chez les Dursley, dans un univers, un environnement essentiellement moldu. Il n'avait donc eu l'occasion d'expérimenter cette sensation qu'aux rares moments ou il avait fait de la magie, à son insu.

C'était arrivé tout au plus trois ou quatre fois ces cinq dernières années. Notamment lorsque la Tante Pétunia avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui raser la tête sauf là où il y avait son « horrible » cicatrice, pour la cacher.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit rapidement. Il se passa furieusement la main sur sa frange pour cacher l'éclair qui ornait son front, tout en lançant des regards assassins là où se posait ses yeux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il croisa deux onyx contrariées sur son chemin.

Thomas le regardait avec un regard étrange. Il n'y avait pas que de la contrariété dans son regard. Il y avait de la colère, de l'insistance, de la curiosité, de la frustration, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, de la tendresse, de l'inquiétude, une once d'amusement… une foule de choses.

Qui disparurent instantanément lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry le regardait également.

Thomas détourna ses yeux qui devinrent de glace. Il se reconcentra sur la pile de parchemin qui se trouvait sur sa table avant de redresser à nouveau la tête, pour échanger un regard avec son jumeaux qui était assit face à lui.

Décidemment, ils arrivaient vraiment à communiquer sans faire usage de la parole. Charles avait lentement détourné son regard pour le poser sur Harry, le même tourbillon de sentiments que son frère dans ses yeux verts sombres.

Harry se dît qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre sur la magie et sur les sorciers. Peut-être Hermione saurait lui dire si la télépathie existait chez les sorciers…

D'ailleurs, à propos de « force magique » ou autre aura qui ne se sent pas chez les moldus, il pouvait toujours lui poser la question, puisqu'elle avait été également élevée chez des moldus. Peut-être avait-elle senti des changements dans l'air depuis qu'ils avaient intégré Hogwarts.

Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées ? Il avait peut-être mal interprété ce qu'il ressentait ? Peut-être était-ce un hasard qu'il ait ressenti cette… chose au moment où quelqu'un utilisait la magie ?

Harry sentait poindre une migraine à cause de toutes ces réflexions. Et il n'avait pas du tout avancé son devoir par-dessus le marché !…

Ouïe !

Hermione venait du lui envoyer son coude dans les cotes pour le rappeler justement à son devoir de potion…

Il reprit sa plume et se concentra sur les manuels étalés devant eux. Il lui posera la question sur cette « présence magique » plus tard…

Bon re-concentration… S'ils arrivaient tous à finir ce fichu devoir, Thomas les laisserait peut-être faire des jeux ce soir, en étude, plutôt que de continuer à réfléchir sur leur travail scolaire.

Thomas avait cette particularité de veiller à ce que tous les devoirs soient à jour, mais aussi à les encourager à passer un maximum de leur temps libre dans les jeux, les amusements, le sport ou autre. Peut-être par nostalgie ? Les seuls moments où il semblait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il les passait derrière sa batterie, avec ses frères et sœurs, dans la cours couverte.

Après un gros effort de concentration, Harry finit par rajouter quelques lignes à son parchemin. Puis, avec un gros soupir de soulagement, il rangea ses affaires pour suivre ses camarades qui commençaient à se diriger vers la prochaine salle de cours.

* * *

Ainsi fini ce dixième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plu !

à une prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou ! Enfin, l'inspiration est venue me rendre visite ! (j'y suis restée jusqu'à 4 heure du matin... )

Bon on reste toujours calme, toujours posé, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais beaucoup de réflexions pour ce chapitre-ci.

Il y a une forte probabilité qu'un POV OC arrive pour le chapitre suivant... Et qu'une "annexe" se glisse de temps en temps (par annexe, j'entend un chapitre n'ayant aucun lien avec le récit en court, si ce n'est les personnages qui y seront suivi). Donc peut-être aurons-nous plus d'indice sur la famille Evans dans les chapitre à venir. Mais cela dépendra de si je suis satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit et de si ma correctrice approuve (mais il semblerais qu'elle soit enthousiaste ^^).

Bref.

Merci à AlouetteBZH pour les corrections.

Merci aux reviewer.

Désolé pour le retard. Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est fou comme Harry se sentait parfois décalé, dépassé par ce nouveau monde.

Pas uniquement à cause de la magie. Bien entendu, la magie le dépassait complètement. Il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer l'origine, à en mesurer la puissance, son importance, son utilité.

Oh, il aimait la magie ! Ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Il était fasciné par elle. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en comprendre l'utilité, sa raison d'être.

Peut-être n'en avait-elle tout simplement pas.

Peut-être se contentait-elle juste d'être.

Il n'en savait rien. Et surtout la question n'était pas abordée durant les cours.

Sans doute s'il écoutait davantage les leçons d'Histoire de la magie aurait-il trouvé une explication, mais s'il s'en référait au manuel scolaire et aux notes que prenait Hermione, il n'en était pas question pendant leur première année.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose dans ce nouveau monde à le déstabiliser.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le perturbait, c'était la relation que pouvaient avoir les gens les uns avec les autres.

Surtout entre les différents membres d'une famille...

Il savait qu'il avait manqué beaucoup d'un point de vue relationnel en étant accueilli chez les Dursley. Mais il s'en rendait d'avantage compte maintenant. Maintenant qu'il était entouré d'adolescents, de jeunes adultes et d'adultes.

Il voyait bien que les rapports qu'avaient entre eux les gens qui l'entouraient étaient différents de ceux que pouvaient avoir de jeunes enfants dans une cour de récréation. Il ne s'agissait plus de se faire des croches-pattes ou de voler le goûter des autres.

Partout où il allait, il y avait une effervescence, une volonté de communiquer et d'échanger avec l'autre. Même si les conversations restaient celles d'adolescents pour la plupart. Il entendait des cancans, des "on dit" plus qu'il n'était capable d'en absorber.

Mais c'était un comportement qu'il pouvait juger normal, comme une continuité de ce qu'il avait pu observer à l'école primaire. Une sorte d'évolution.

Le rapport qu'avaient certains élèves (les plus âgés surtout) avec les enseignants ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça non plus.

Il avait déjà remarqué que les Mercredis soirs, certains professeurs rejoignaient leurs élèves dans la cour couverte pour boire une boisson chaude en leur compagnie et profiter de leur conversation.

Ce contact là lui semblait des plus séduisant. Il pouvait voir les visages sévères de ses enseignants se détendre, les rendant plus humains. Dans ces moments là, Harry sentait son regard changer. Il ne percevait plus les personnes sous le même angle. Elles semblaient plus respectables et plus attirantes que lorsqu'un sévère bureau professoral le séparait de ces personnes.

Non, ce rapport là non plus ne le perturbait pas trop. Il le rassurait justement. Le faisant étrangement se sentir en sécurité, en confiance. Inexplicablement.

Mais ce qui le laissait complètement ébahi c'était... Tiens ! Par exemple ce qui se déroulait là ! Juste

là, tout de suite devant ses yeux !

Il n'y comprenait absolument rien !

William Evans, le plus jeune de la fratrie, venait de dépasser son frère aîné en le traitant pour aucune raison apparente de fainéant ! Ça encore ce n'était rien. Mais quand Thomas s'était retourné pour voir le sourire moqueur de son benjamin, il s'était rué à sa poursuite et avait engagé une "bataille de chatouille"... Comme ça... Au beau milieu d'un couloir bondé, comme sous l'effet d'une pulsion, il se vengeait d'une pique incompréhensible en chatouillant son frère jusqu'à le faire hoqueter de rire.

Harry resta quelques instants comme assommé devant l'hilarité des deux jeunes garçons.

Puis, secouant la tête, il reprit sa marche.

Alors désolé, mais déjà traiter Thomas de fainéant ? Gnin ? Harry ne voyait pas en quoi exactement Thomas pouvait faire preuve de fainéantise ! Il était préfet ! Il semblait débordé par une montagne de devoirs et travaux personnels à rendre à ses professeurs ! Le seul moment où il avait l'air de pourvoir souffler un peu, c'était durant les perm' qu'il faisait avec les premières années ou lors des veillées du mercredi soir, quand il jouait avec ses frères et soeurs.

Qui plus est, Thomas accomplissait toutes les tâches qui lui étaient assignées avec le plus grand sérieux et la plus grande rigueur.

Harry se souvenait encore de ce soir où ce même William était resté une heure après le couvre feu à jouer de sa flûte traversière au bord du lac sous un déluge infernal. Thomas était rentré dans une fureur incroyable quand il était revenue de sa ronde quotidienne pour se rendre compte que son propre frère n'était toujours pas rentré de son escapade.

L'état dans lequel les deux garçons étaient rentrés quand Thomas était parti chercher son frère... William ne faisait pas tant son fier se soir là...

Pauvre Thomas. Lui qui faisait toujours attention à ce que sa tenue soit impeccable ! Il était revenu, les yeux lançant des éclairs partout où ils se posaient, la robe de sorcier maculée de boue, toute détrempée, ses cheveux d'habitude coiffés raidis par la pluie, pendant devant son visage.

William s'était tenu à carreau pendant une bonne semaine après ça. Il avait même fait un terrible effort pour ne pas se joindre aux frasques des jumeaux Weasley, ses compagnons de "jeux" habituels.

Alors en quoi Thomas était faignant ? C'était déjà assez difficile à se le représenter.

Mais la réaction du préfet dépassait complètement Harry.

En principe être traité de fainéant, c'était pas un compliment, nan ?

Bon, il voyait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie personnelle. Il comprenait qu'il était juste témoin de la complicité des deux frères. Mais leur comportement était pour lui un vrai mystère.

Il avait déjà été témoin de la complicité de plusieurs personnes (exemple : l'oncle Vernon et le cousin Dudley lorsqu'ils allaient en faire baver à l'orphelin _qui avait eu le malheur de leur être confié_). Mais il n'avait jamais été témoin, ou très peu, d'une telle démonstration d'amitié, de... de... ben de complicité quoi !, mais de la complicité joyeuse et bruyante, innocente et apaisante.

Quand il voyait les regards que s'échangeaient parfois son oncle et son cousin, il était rarement rassuré et détendu. Et il en ressortait rarement rassuré et détendu surtout !

Là, il s'agissait juste de deux gamins qui s'amusaient. Thomas était encore plus hilare que William d'ailleurs. Et c'était rare de le voir ainsi, pendant qu'on en parlait !

Leur rapport à ce moment là faisait un peu penser à celui qu'avaient les jumeaux Weasley. Même si les échanges de regards entendus entre Fred et Georges ne présageaient généralement rien de bon pour le reste du dortoir.

C'était fou le nombre de bêtises qu'ils avaient déjà eut le temps de faire ! Et on n'était pas encore rendu aux vacances de la Toussaint !

Leur regard, par habitude, Harry savait qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Mais c'était un regard où la confiance, l'amusement étaient présents.

Il savait que Ron souffrait un peu de la complicité qu'avaient ses frères. Qu'il en était souvent la première victime. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais c'était une complicité autrement plus inoffensive que celle qui existait entre Dudley et l'oncle Vernon.

Il savait, il avait conscience, qu'il pouvait ici être témoin de rapports familiaux auxquels il n'était pas du tout habitué, des rapports à l'extrême opposé de ceux qu'il avait entretenus avec les Dursley.

Il s'y était attendu. Après tout, il se doutait bien que les autres enfants de l'école qu'il fréquentait avaient une vie bien différente de celle qu'il avait et qu'il avait du partager jusqu'ici avec des personnes qui ne voulaient pas de lui.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à être... être... blessé par ces rapports que les autres avaient avec les membres de leur famille et auxquels il n'avait pas du tout accès...

Il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien, non plus que les personnes "responsables" de sa douleur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être incrédule et surtout douloureusement malheureux à chaque fois qu'il était témoin de marques de tendresse fraternelle qu'il pouvait voir chez certains élèves (bien sûr les Weasley et les Evans n'étaient pas les seules familles de Hogwarts).

Oui, c'était douloureux. Mais parce qu'il enviait cette complicité, cette tendresse. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir au moins une personne au monde avec qui il serrait suffisamment proche pour avoir des échanges affectueux avec elle...

En attendant, la créature vivante avec laquelle il était le plus proche émotionnellement, c'était sa chouette. Il était toujours très touché quand elle venait le retrouver, à l'heure du courrier, pendant que les autres élèves recevaient des nouvelles de leurs familles. Elle restait quelques instant, comme pour s'assuré qu'il se portait bien, sirotait doucement le jus de citrouille qu'il lui tendait puis repartait pour chasser après lui avoir mordillé gentiment les doigts ou l'oreille.

Il arrivait aussi que l'envie lui prenne lui de monter la chercher dans la volière, d'aller se promener seul avec elle dans le parc pour lui confier ses joies et ses douleurs du moment. Elle était un interlocuteur très accommodant Elle ne pouvait jamais le contredire ou le contrarier. Elle se contentait généralement de l'écouter, le cajolait gentiment lorsqu'il avait un poids sur le coeur, hululant joyeusement lorsqu'il était d'humeur riante.

Ce n'était pas si aisé de discuter avec ses autres amis. Parois Hermione ou Ron tentait de lui poser des questions sur sa famille, son enfance (l'enfance du héros ! ), mais il se bornait à se taire ou à dévier la conversation sur un sujet à polémique (" Hé, Dean ! T'as des nouvelles des équipes favorites de foot pour cette saison ? _Harry said_. " "Foot ? C'est quoi foot ? Encore ce sport ridicule où les joueurs n'ont pas de balais ?! _Seamus said._") afin d'éviter toute confidence.

Il était beaucoup plus tranquille avec Neville. Le pauvre n'était pas très dégourdi comme garçon, mais il ne lui posait jamais de questions personnelles. Il était très discret (quand il ne se montrait pas en spectacle avec sa maladresse encombrante) et très respectueux de l'intimité d'autrui.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne s'étendait jamais lui-même sur son enfance et sa famille.

* * *

Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui ! Suite au prochain épisode !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne une motivation !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis de retour après une "petite" absence du à "pas d'inspiration"... En effet entre le dernier chapitre et la suite, il y a une pause de deux mois que je voulait combler. Mais la questions étant "Comment combler deux mois ?" ...

Bref, j'ai réussi à écrire en passant à un POV OC. Vous voilà prévenus ! Il s'agis du Point de vue de Charles Evans. Ca n'a pas été simple d'écrire de son point de vue, il n'est pas le personnage avec le quel je me sent la plus proche (pour ce qui en douterait, il s'agit de Thomas Evans).

Passons.

Bonne Lecture, enjoy ! et si vous avez le courage, reviewez !

* * *

Chapitre 12. Interlude.

Il était tranquillement en train de manger. Son ami, installé en face de lui, parlait de ses projets pour le week-end. Le premier de l'année qu'ils allaient passer à Pré au Lard. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille, l'autre étant distraite par ses propres pensées. Même s'il arrivait à placer des grognements ici et là pour approuver ou non à ce que lui disait son ami.

Il fut à peine troublé lorsque sa petite amie arriva de derrière lui en lui lançant un "BOUH! " dans une tentative raté de le surprendre. Avec un détachement et un calme digne du professeur de potion le homme (sans interrompre sa conversation) lui envoya un doigt dans les côtes.

Le cri de protestation de la jeune fille fut tellement peu discret que le professeur McGonagall dut se précipiter vers la table des Gryffondor pour réclamer le silence. Les yeux du professeur lançaient des éclairs de derrière ses lunettes, perchées de travers sur son nez.

Dissimulant un tendre sourire derrière un visage impassible, Charles Evans se vit obligé de consoler du mieux qu'il put sa jeune amie. En effet, après avoir enduré les remontrances du professeur de Métamorphose, la jeune fille s'était sagement assise et avait commencé à jouer boudeusement avec la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Sans en avoir l'air, Charles entreprit de distraire la jeune fille et l'incita à manger. Peu à peu, elle consentit à lui sourire et finit par vider son assiette avec appétit. Ayant rempli son rôle, le jeune reprit la conversation avec son ami.

A la fin de la pause déjeuner, ils se rendirent tout les trois vers le parc afin d'assister au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ils étaient les seuls de leur maison à avoir conservé cette matière pour leurs ASPICs. Ils s'y rendirent donc sans empressement, débattant insoucieusement sur la meilleure façon de rendre des devoirs pour les autres matières sans avoir à fournir le moindre effort.

Avec nonchalance et toute l'innocence à laquelle ils pouvaient prétendre (ils n'en n'avaient guère) ils s'excusèrent auprès de leur professeur pour leur retard puis, toujours avec flegme, prétendirent s'intéresser au cours alors qu'ils continuaient à rêver à la meilleure façon d'en faire le moins possible durant toute l'année.

Il est vrai qu'à leur l'âge, ils préféraient de loin vaquer à leur passe-temps favoris plutôt que de suivre les cours. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus dans la prestigieuse école. Dans un premier temps ils avaient fait l'effort de se comporter sinon sagement du moins respectueusement. Mais à la longue, l'envie de s'amuser, de vagabonder et de rêver prenait peu à peu le pas sur l'envie d'aller en cours.

Sans doute, ils n'iraient pas sécher un seul des cours pour lesquels ils s'étaient engagés à passer leurs ASPICs. Après tout, la meilleure façon d'être débarrassé de cette contrainte qu'étaient les leçons et les devoirs, c'était bien de réussir tous les examens du premier coup...

Charles avait des semblant de projets pour l'avenir. Il s'imaginait continuer l'étude des créatures magiques. Mais il pensait le faire de manière officieuse. Il ne s'imaginait pas passer des heures, des mois, voire des années entières à étudier à l'université du Ministère. Rester des journées durant, assis sur une chaise à prendre des notes, merci bien, il en avait déjà soupé !

Non, il préférait s'imaginer qu'il pourrait observer les créatures magiques dans leur élément naturel. Il irait s'isoler du reste de la communauté magique, s'installerait dans un petit cottage à l'écart du monde, peut-être dans les montagnes des Highlands ?...

Charles se doutait qu'il ne gagnerait pas sa vie en faisant de telles recherches ainsi, isolé de tous. Mais l'idée de se mêler à la population Moldue, perdu dans l'Ecosse profonde ne le dérangeait pas. Du moment qu'il n'était pas contrarié dans sa solitude...

Après les deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les trois amis avaient une heure de libre avec le reste de leur classe (ils n'étaient que six en tout et pour tout). Ils décidèrent de mettre à profit cette heure de pause pour passer un peu de temps à s'amuser.

Mais lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs camarades, ils furent déçus que ces derniers aient l'idée de gâcher une heure de leur journée à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans leurs devoirs.

Adam et Sally, les amis de Charles rouspétèrent et firent tout pour distraire leurs camarades de leurs devoirs. Au risque d'énerver Thomas Evans, le préfet.

Lorsque qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, Charles senti que sont frère était sur le point de perdre patience, il engagea la conversation avec son ami sur un sujet des plus banal, mais sur un ton plus doux et plus calme afin de donner quelque répit aux autres élèves.

Mais Sally commença à s'ennuyer aussi se vit-il obliger de dévier la conversation sur un sujet accessible à la jeune fille pour éviter qu'elle ne s'impatiente au point de recommencer à perturber la concentration de leurs camarades.

Au moment où il songeait à sortir de la bibliothèque afin de laisser les studieux en paix, il vit Harry Potter installé tout seul à une table. Loin d'être concentré sur le devoir qu'il avait devant les yeux le jeune garçon avait les yeux dans le vague. Le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre il voyait sans le voir l'immense parc qui s'étalait quelques mètres plus bas.

Charles resta quelques instant à observer le "Survivant". Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi plongé dans ses réflexions. Mais il fut heureux de voir que, pour une fois, ses pensés ne semblaient pas désagréables. En effet, Harry avait le visage tout à fait détendu. Il semblait calme et serein.

Autant d'expressions positives qui disparurent instantanément lorsque le jeune Drago Malefoy se planta devant Harry, invariablement encadré par ses deux gorilles dont Charles ne se rappelait plus les noms.

Il sentit instantanément les muscles de son dos se crisper. Drago pouvait être un gamin sympa quand il se laissait aller. Malheureusement, à Hogwarts, il semblait déterminé à traiter tout le monde avec mépris... Charles l'avait déjà surpris en train d'insulter des élèves de septième année...

Il se doutait bien que le jeune Malefoy agirait avec hauteur, une fois privé de la présence protectrice de sa mère et de son père, mais il n'aimait pas du tout la façon quelque peu extrême avec laquelle il se protégeait de sa solitude...

Enfin, il se consolait (un peu... ) quand il se rappelait que Drago n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton hautain et condescendant avec la fratrie Evans. Ça aurait été dommage de gâcher une amitié qui durait depuis si longtemps ! Ils étaient très proches de la famille Malefoy et ils passaient une bonne partie de leurs vacances d'été avec le jeune Drago.

Mais présentement, Charles se demandait surtout s'il devait préserver cette amitié en restant en dehors de l'altercation qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser sur l'autre table ou bien s'il devait répondre à son instinct presque maladif qui le poussait à vouloir protéger Harry Potter.

La tentation d'intervenir était très grande... Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas à s'immiscer. Ça ne le regardait pas. Disons du moins que cela risquait de surprendre pas mal de personnes s'il y allait.

Face au dilemme, il finit par se tourner vers Thomas afin de voir sa réaction.

Thomas regardait la scène du coin de l'oeil, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Il semblait affecté par le comportement du Serpentard, mais n'avait pas l'air décidé à réagir. Voyant cela, Charles convint qu'il n'était pas très raisonnable d'intervenir dans une dispute de collégien dans laquelle il n'avait absolument pas sa place.

Ne pouvant résister toute fois à l'envie d'espionner leur conversation, Charles concentra toute son attention sur eux. Il vit que Thomas faisait de même. Et le regretta amèrement lorsqu'il entendit Drago s'en prendre à Harry en s'attaquant à sa famille.

Le fait que Harry était un orphelin n'était un secret pour personne, puisque c'était la raison même qui faisait de lui un héros... Ça n'avait rien de drôle, et l'insulte dirigée vers Harry atteignit Charles et Thomas en pleine poitrine...

Le sang bourdonna dans les tympans de Charles tandis que Thomas palissait. Avec un calme calculé, ce dernier reposa la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main afin d'éviter de la casser en deux.

En baissant les yeux Charles vit que la pointe de sa propre plume s'était cassée tandis qu'il griffonnait sur un parchemin, à présent noir de taches d'encre et percé.

Le temps de retrouver une respiration plus égale, il avait déjà envisagé une dizaine de manières de faire comprendre au blond sa façon de penser. Ou de faire passer son accès de colère. Le temps d'avoir fini d'améliorer tout ces scénario, il était suffisament calmé pour quitter la bibliothèque sans blesser qui que ce soit.

Il revint toute fois sur ses pas afin de récupérer ses affaires et attraper sa petite amie par la main pour qu'elle le suive. Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre d'explications, un peu surprise par son comportement.

Par chance, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour couverte, Charles vit que sa jeune soeur était installée à sa guitare. Il s'installa donc près d'elle, l'accompagnant avec une autre guitare pour les quelques accords qu'il connaissait.

Mais de quel droit ce petit merdeux se permettait-il d'insulter les gens comme ça ?! Pourquoi avait-il blessé Harry comme ça ? Qu'y avait-il de drôle, quel plaisir y avait-il à rejeter la mort de sa mère dans la figure de Harry !?

Décidément, Dray n'était peut-être pas aussi innocent qu'il le croyait... Une innocence capable de dire de telles choses ne pouvait exister. Ou alors il fallait vraiment manquer de coeur. Et Charles savait que Drago en avait du coeur. Il n'avait seulement pas l'habitude de le mettre à découvert...

Bon, il se perdait là...

Dray n'était qu'une ordure !

Le pauvre chéri n'avait jamais connu la douleur de perdre un parent proche. Il l'avait encore bien vivante sa môman !

Bon il n'avait visiblement pas fini de s'énerver sur la scène qui avait eu lieu dans la bibliothèque... Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'air de musique que jouait sa soeur (elle avait choisi un air plus facile à interpréter) pour se changer les idées...

"Tu penses à ta mère ?"

Charles faillit faire un bon de cinq mètres quand il entendit sa petite amie lui poser la question. Elle semblait toujours être un peu à l'ouest au quotidien, mais finalement il lui arrivait d'avoir des sursauts de lucidité...

"Tu avais quel âge quand elle est décédée ?"

... Bon, elle était mignonne et tout, elle faisait attention de parler sur un ton de circonstance, mais... était-il obligé de lui en parler ? Ils évitaient toujours d'en parler en public avec ses frères et soeurs...

Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas senti la vague de panique monter chez Kate... Il se dit qu'il aurait dut se diriger vers le parc plutôt que de venir embêter sa petite soeur...

La pauvre n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître sa mère, n'ayant eu que deux ans lorsque celle-ci était décédée. Kate et William n'avaient aucun souvenir d'elle.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas que la jeune fille avait jugé préférable de le laisser tranquille. Il ne se rendit compte de son silence que lorsque Kate lui fit timidement savoir que Sally se préparait à se rendre à leur prochain cours.

Charles embrassa tendrement la joue de sa petite soeur en essuyant la larme qu'il trouva sur son chemin avant de se précipiter à la suite de son amie. S'il avait le malheur d'arriver en retard à son cours de Métamorphose, il risquait d'en baver jusqu'à la fin de l'année (si ce n'était plus...).

Quand il franchit le seuil de la salle de classe, il vit que Thomas n'avait toujours pas repris de couleurs depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque. Il fut tenté de maudire le jeune Malefoy mais se ravisa. Ce n'était qu'un jeune idiot, il se rendrait compte un jour de ses erreurs. Et ce jour là il devra faire face sans l'aide de ceux qu'il aura blessés.

Charles s'assit à la table de Sally et lui serra la main sous la table en lui lançant un sourire contrit. Peut-être lui dirait-il un jour ? Après tout, il choisirait peut-être un jour de partager sa vie avec elle. Et dans ce cas, elle aurait droit de connaitre leurs secrets de famille...

Le plus dur à convaincre allait être leur père. Le pauvre n'admettait pas grand monde dans leur petit cercle. Il n'aimait pas dévoiler ses faiblesses aux étrangers. La preuve, presque personne dans cette école ne savait qui c'était...

* * *

Désolé pour les "e" collé dans les "o", mon ordi ne peut pas faire la correction... Je sais, c'est moche, mais je n'y peut rien...

Bon, alors ? Des idées pour les Evans ?

Des commentaires à faire ?

Suite au prochain épisode, toujours !


End file.
